


The Lonely Meets the Broken

by red4leader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BAMF!Castiel, Cas is sappy, Godstiel - Freeform, Hormonal Dean, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Knot kink, M/M, Omega!Gabriel, Pining, Pregnancy Kink, Protective!Cas, alpha!cas, cute ass babies, dean a pining mf, mention of almost rape, nest making, omega!dean, smiting, tough!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red4leader/pseuds/red4leader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, a proud, independent omega, didn't want to settle with just any alpha. He'd never had any good experiences with them, but the crave to make a family is at its highest. After having a few too many at a bar, he meets Castiel, former angel, now God. After a few run ins with the alpha, a plan begins to develop in Dean's head, one that includes the kind, sappy angel, making him change his views on alphas, along as said alpha was Castiel.<br/>Dean would finally get pregnant, one way or another.</p><p>Or, where I suck with summaries and Dean has Godstiel knock him up and falls in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lonely Meets the Broken

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank my betas, [highermagic](archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/pseuds/HigherMagic) and [CastielConstantine](archiveofourown.org/users/CastielConstantine/pseuds/CastielConstantine), for fixing all my stupid ass, 1 AM mistakes and for [WinJennster](archiveofourown.org/users/Winjennster/pseuds/Winjennster) for talking about what goes on during ultrasounds and baby check ups. Also a shoutout to [Cami](http://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightofHell_Cami/pseuds/KnightofHell_Cami)for fangirling (demanding) for me to finish over skype.

It was a white birthday for Dean Winchester. He was turning 29. It was the afternoon of January 24th when the snow began to gracefully fall to the gray streets below. Dean himself was eating a small sandwich on the bench beside his window, looking down at the cars driving past with no real hurry. 

This time of year was depressing. The only family Dean had left had moved out of state a few years back. He had no friends to spend time with, and had too many fears and too much anxiety to truly make any in the city. These fears mainly came about because he was an omega. And he knew what happened to omegas who ventured out too much. The news channels were proof, if the alphas who devoured him with their eyes weren't enough evidence. 

He made sure to limit his time alone around those alphas.

But luckily this year he wouldn’t be alone. A coworker from the engineering company he designed for was paying him to pupsit tonight. He smiled to himself at the thought. Playing with pups and taking care of them was relaxing, even when he stressed over getting them to stop crying for food or a diaper change.

As Dean drove through Kansas City that night in his baby, a sleek, black 1967 Chevy Impala, he contemplated about having his own pups. Just the thought of having a family that he made himself and glowing with pregnancy made his insides grow all soft and squishy. 

_ That’s a nice picture. _ he hummed to himself, pulling into the driveway of his coworker, Benny. Benny was the closest he ever got to a friend, or an alpha for that matter, mostly because Benny had a mate, Andrea.

The thought of having his own pups wouldn’t shake itself from Dean’s mind. And when the pup fell asleep across Dean’s chest, its downy-soft head tucked under his chin, Dean made up his mind.

He was going to find a way to get pregnant without having to deal with egotistical alphas only wanting their knot popped.

**ΩΩΩ**

Dean found himself at a sperm bank on Valentine’s Day. He waited in the lobby for the pretty beta at the front desk to call his name for about thirty minutes, but reading through all the magazines showing stereotypical omegas looking terribly lonely with their tiny, frail frames and baby faces made him change his mind. 

For an omega, Dean was above standards. He was muscular, had a sharp jawline, and was six foot one. Other omegas barely reached his sternum. And when other alphas first see him, they treat him like a fellow alpha - that is until they smell the too-sweet smell of omega mixed in with his leather jacket’s smothering scent. Then they just get too overbearing.

After Dean metaphorically and literally ran out of the sperm donor clinic, he hightailed it to the closest bar. As he slowly worked his way through his second pint glass, he realized that having a donor actually wasn’t a good idea. He wanted his pups to have someone else there for them. He didn’t want to end up having to explain that he never knew who their biological alpha father was once they’re older.

So, instead, Dean sat at the bar in the corner and drank.

“What’s got you so far in the slums, brother?” the same coworker of Dean’s, Benny, asked from behind the bar. Some nights Benny liked to bartend to get out and socialize more.

Dean just threw him a miserable look and didn’t reply, keeping his head low and shoulders stiff to keep unwanted alphas away. He could feel Benny’s pitying gaze for a couple seconds before another glass was set in front of him.

As the night went on, Dean didn’t feel so bad for himself and decided it was time to go home. He had given Benny his keys the second he sat down, knowing he would be entirely passed the alcohol limit. 

He walked out surprisingly well balanced. It was late enough to where there weren’t any single alphas in the bar, so he walked down the street worry free. He looked to the sky in search of stars, but saw none. He missed the country, where the city lights were too far to block out the constellations. 

He continued on through the streets of the quiet city, passing under a streetlamp every now and then. With each step, he became more and more exhausted, fighting the sleep that was weighing down on his eyelids. He decided to take a break and try to wake himself up in a little crook between two closed mom-and-pop shops. 

Breathing deeply and slowly, he tried to gather his energy to continue on the trek home. He closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them again, he was sitting in a half melted snow pile on the cold, damp cement of the alleyway. And when he looked out to the sidewalk, he saw a skeleton of an alpha approaching him.

His scent didn’t smell like he wanted to help.

“Stay back.” Dean snapped, baring his teeth at the intruder. All he got back was a nasally, evil laugh in return.

“Come on, little omega, don’t you want to  _ play _ ?” the alpha purred back, making Dean growl again, fear spiking his heart. He tried to stand, but the beers have turned his limbs into jelly. The alpha laughed at him again, then took the final step towards him.

“I wouldn’t, if I were you.” a voice said casually from the opening of the alley. Dean couldn’t see the new male clearly, but from the silhouette, he could tell they were strong. And tall. And had thick locks mused up on the top of their head like they just finished having a pleasant time having sex. Their arms were crossed.

“Who the hell do you think you are?” the alpha closest to Dean hissed, and the other alpha took a threatening step forward.

“I am Castiel. Now, get out of here, Alistair.” the alpha, Castiel, said calmly. By then, Dean could scent him. He smelled like a forest after it had rained and thunderstorms and a little like a cinnamon roll. 

Alistair seemed to freeze up, smelling of fear and confusion. He chose the safer option and ran through the alley to the street on the other side, feet slapping the small puddles along the way.

When Dean turned his head to look back at the other alpha, their noses almost brushed. Dean’s eyes widened at the sight of bright blue eyes looking at his own green ones. Those eyes froze him in place as Castiel assessed him.

“Hello, Dean. Do you need help getting home?” Castiel asked, voice deep and slightly raspy. His head cocked to the side slightly, a curious and innocent gesture.

Dean blinked before asking, “How do you know my name?” His voice wasn’t too slurry, the fear sobering him up a bit. His question produced a small smile on the alpha’s pink lips.

“Does the name  _ Castiel _ ring any bells?” he asked with a light chuckle as Dean ran the name through his mind until his eyes bugged out in awe.

“Castiel, as in  _ God _ Castiel? That’s you? You look so…” 

“Human?”

“I was gonna say normal, but yeah that too.”

Castiel smiled again, this time showing his pearly white teeth and the tips of his pink gums.  _ That’s adorable. _ The thought popped into Dean’s mind without him realizing it. He hoped that Castiel wasn’t able to read his mind as the god in question stood and stuck his hand out to help Dean up.

“Do you need help home, Dean?” Castiel repeated, as if he was talking to a lost pup. This made Dean frown, _almost_ pouting - but Dean Winchester doesn’t pout _._ Instead of taking the proffered hand, he forced himself to his feet.

“No, I can make it on my own.” he grumbled, and quickly walked out of the dark alley. Well,  _ tried _ to walk. He took one step forward before falling into the blue eyed alpha’s chest and passing out in his strong arms.

**ΩΩΩ**

After dreaming of a hot alpha with blue eyes saving him, Dean woke to the feeling of fingers in his hair. It took him a moment to pry his eyes open, and his room was still slightly blurry when he was finally able to look around. He scented the air, and it smelt a little like it had rained the night before. 

Figuring he had left a window cracked, Dean shrugged it off and stood up. He sighed in relief when his head didn’t throb from a hangover. He felt like he just rolled off a massage table, his muscles were so loose and tingly, and he was incredibly warm. He stretched with a content smile across his face, then glanced at his clock. It was five minutes past his alarm for work, but he always kept ten minutes to spare for times like this.

He showered in his white themed en suite, brushed his teeth as he dried off, then ran his fingers through his hair. He decided to not style it, and left it at its natural, silky fluff. He padded barefoot into his bedroom and dropped his towel to pull on some boxers, then a pair of ironed, black slacks. He leaves the fly undone in favor of buttoning up a chiffon white dress shirt. The top two buttons are left alone, and he buttons his pants up before toeing on some dress shoes.

Sandover, the company he worked for, was strict with their dress code.

Finally ready to go to work, he grabbed his keys, phone, wallet, and his outfit’s matching black suit jacket. On the way out of his spacious apartment, he plucked an apple out of a bowl, then walked out the door, locking it behind him.

The morning spent at work went uneventful, just his usual drawing, then erasing, and redrawing something better, repeat. But, around lunch, Benny approached him. 

“Hey, brother,” he said cheerfully, “you find your keys at the bar okay? Guess so, since you drove here.” He gestured towards the impala’s keys sitting on Dean’s work space. Dean looked at his keys then back to Benny.

That was when he realized that maybe his walk home really wasn’t a dream.

At the look of Dean’s confusion, Benny nodded in understanding.

“Castiel was kind to you. He got you home safely; you better send a prayer in thanks.” Benny stated, then turned to leave Dean alone.  _ Yeah, maybe I should. _ Dean thought, after wondering why he didn’t realize Benny was religious - and rightfully so.

Dean waited until everyone within earshot was out for lunch, double checked that they were gone, then put his palms together in prayer.

“Umm, hey, Cas - Castiel… Sorry for not praying before, but uh, thanks. For last night. And I guess everything good that has happened in my life. Uhh, bye - amen.” he stuttered along. He wasn’t entirely sure if that was the right way to pray, but it was good enough for him.

With that over, Dean gathered his things and left for lunch. Since he wanted to stay fit for his future pregnancy, he took the stairs down. Luckily, it was only four sets to the ground floor. But of course it was the day his luck ran out.

Halfway down one set, someone left a blank paper in the middle of a white painted stair, and when Dean stepped on it too fast, it lurched him backwards, then down in a tumble. He felt and heard a crack, and was crumpled at the turn between the stairwells in the next blink of his eyes.

He laid there for a moment in paralysed panic and mentally going over which parts of his body were injured. When he moved his left arm to give himself a pat down, his wrist flared up in pain. He finally let out a groan and rolled his head to look at the problematic hand. It was a little pink, but it wasn’t too ugly. A little swollen, though.

_ Thanks, Cas. _ he thought in a grumble as he pushed himself to his feet with his other hand. He continued slowly and carefully down the stairs, nursing his wrist against his chest. The omega woman at the front desk was told to inform his boss that he was going to the hospital, and Dean drove there himself in a daze.

He didn’t entirely remember telling the nurse what happened, nor did he remember filling out and turning in the forms. He figured he was most likely in shock.

What made him come back down to Earth was a familiar head of brown sex hair walking leisurely by. Dean shot to his feet.

“Cas!” he called out. The god in question turned to look around the almost empty room curiously before he spotted Dean. His face lit up with a smile, and he stopped in his tracks to let Dean catch up.

“Hello, Dean. What are you doing here?” he greeted, making Dean frown at him. Now that Dean was sober and on his feet, he realized that he was about an inch taller than Castiel.

“Well, funny thing is, after I thanked you for keeping me safe last night, I fell down some stairs and broke my wrist.” Dean hissed quietly, glancing at the only other people in the room: a beta mom with her six year old son, who was sniffling.

It was Castiel’s turn to frown.

“I did hear your prayer, Dean, and had made sure you would find a hundred dollar bill after a very filling lunch. I guess you had fallen when I had turned my sights to a fire over in Michigan. It would have killed a mother and left her baby to suffer asthma for the rest of his life from the smoke.” he stated not unkindly. 

Dean’s grumpiness pulled up short.  _ Well now I feel like a douche. _ he thought guiltily, and nodded at Castiel. 

“Oh,” he mumbled, “uh, okay. You go… do whatever you were doing.” He flapped his bad hand in the direction Castiel had been walking, then winced from the shard of pain that ran up his arm. He tried to act like it hadn’t happened and walk back to his chair, but footsteps followed after him.

“Let me help, Dean.” Castiel stated. Dean merely snorted and sat. He rolled his eyes when Castiel sat beside him anyway. And even though he gave an indignant squawk, he let his arm go limp when Castiel picked it up.

The alpha’s hand was soft and felt his wrist with a feather-like touch. The pain began to fade, and when Dean looked closely, his skin wasn’t as swollen. He looked up at Castiel.

“You already filled out your papers, so I only made it a sprain.” he informed the worried omega, and before Dean could sputter a word, a nurse walked into the waiting room and called his name.

Dean stood shakily - he never liked doctors, not after his father - and looked back at Castiel for reassurance.

“Your mate can come with you.” the nurse said with a soft smile. She was an omega too.

Dean was going to deny her claim of Castiel being his mate -  _ I don’t deserve God as my mate _ \- but Castiel stood with his own smile and put his hand at the small of Dean’s back, giving it a small push forward.

They followed the nurse through a couple of hallways and stopped at a closed, gray-blue door. The nurse opened it, and stepped in after them. Dean shuffled to the raised medical bed and sat on the edge. Castiel sat on the cushioned chair on the other side of the small room.

“The doctor will be with you two in just a minute.” the nurse said with another smile, and closed the door in her wake.

Dean and Castiel sat in silence. It felt awkward to Dean, but Castiel seemed to be content with playing with the cuff of his trench coat’s sleeve. Only then was Dean able to take in Castiel’s attire.

Under the dorkiest beige trench Dean had ever seen, Castiel had on a navy blue, three piece suit. The dress shirt beneath it was a light blue, and his tie was a bright, royal blue. The shirt and waistcoat clung to the alpha’s torso, giving Dean the hint of muscles hidden beneath the fabrics. Dean felt his mouth water - and he refused to let slick trickle out. 

He blushed when Castiel’s eyes turned to him, nostrils giving a slight twitch, and quickly looked away. He gave a mental sigh of relief when the door opened and let the faint scent of arousal out of the room.

“Hey, gang! My name’s Garth Fitzgerald IV, but you can just call me Doctor Garth. I see here you put that you might’ve broken your wrist on a bad fall down the stairs?” The doctor was lanky and tall - about Dean and Castiel’s height, and had dark, dirty blond hair - a lighter brunette. His bright smile and chirpy attitude made Dean pause.

“Yeah…” he answered, wondering what the heck this guy identifies as. He couldn’t get a smell off him, and it made him a bit uneasy.

Castiel straightened from his spot. “Dean wants to know what you identify as?” he asked politely, his own adorable smile on his face.

It took Dean a moment to realize he was nodding along to just what exactly Castiel had said.  _ You can read my mind? _ he panicked in his mind. Castiel just looked at him, smiling wider at Dean’s small glare.

“You think I’m adorable.” Castiel teased.

“Newly mated, huh?” Doctor Garth asked as he felt around Dean’s wrist. Dean couldn’t help but notice that his grip was firmer than Castiel’s was. Dean decided not to answer, so Garth looked to Castiel, who just smiled. “I am an omega as well, but I wear scent blockers so those mean alphas won’t keep me from doing my job.”

Dean nodded in empathy, and they all remained silent until the doctor had his diagnosis. “Alright, lovebirds, Dean here only has a bit of a bad sprain. It should heal in a month or two. I’ll go grab your brace, and you’ll be ready to go back to the front desk.” Garth chirped, then grabbed his clipboard and left the room.

Dean dreaded this moment. To keep from going back to their conversation of Dean’s thoughts on Castiel’s adorableness (and more), he said the first thing that he could think of.

“I put on the form that I was mateless. How’d they think you were my mate?” he asked, then mentally cringed. That was just the kind of awkward he was trying to ignore. He kept his eyes on Castiel’s tie instead. He saw the alpha shrug.

“I changed it.” he replied as if it was simple. Dean narrowed his eyes and looked at Castiel’s face with a small scowl. Castiel seemed to realize that he should probably clarify his statement.

“I can not alter a human’s free will. It’s part of what makes them  _ human _ . So, instead, I alter things around them. Humans are predictable. I change this, and they’ll do that. I can also give them blessings, like good fortunes, jobs, putting out fires… or pregnancy. I can also curse them.” Castiel continued.

Dean tried not to perk up at the word “pregnancy.” Instead, he tried to act mildly interested.

“Pregnancy, huh? How does that work?” he asked smoothly. Castiel leaned back in his chair and gave a huff of air as he gathered words to explain.

“Well, there has to be the  _ act _ of making a pup. I can give them a fertile egg and sperm, and I can influence the egg and sperm to meet. Then, I can let them carry the pregnancy full term and have a healthy pup.”

Dean slumped. That meant he had to actually have sex with someone. Betas weren’t his kind of thing, but alphas tended to be too much to deal with. No omega would fuck another omega, too.

Was he ever going to get pregnant?

**ΩΩΩ**

After arguing with - and losing to - Castiel about paying for and collecting his brace and pain meds, Dean found himself standing outside the hospital with Castiel beside him. He paused a moment, trying to remember where the hell he had parked, and his stomach audibly growled. Castiel turned to look him up and down and pin him with a gaze that made him think Castiel was using Superman vision. 

“Have you eaten yet, Dean?” Castiel asked, though didn’t let Dean reply. “No, of course you haven’t. You like burgers, correct?”

Within the span of registering Castiel’s words and opening his mouth to reply that he probably  _ shouldn’t _ eat a burger, Castiel had transported them to a restaurant using his weird ass godly powers.

The restaurant was spacious, gray-walled, and several TV monitors were playing the music video of the 80’s rock song playing. A large bar was placed to the right on the back wall, and next to it was the kitchen, where he could actually see the cooks and waiters and food runners walking about.

“Party for two?” a dark-skinned lady asked with a bright smile. Castiel smiled back and gave her a nod as confirmation. She grabbed two menus and led them to a booth in front of the kitchen. Dean sat on the opposite side of Castiel and looked at the cover of the menu.

**_S &B’s Burger Joint Home of the Fatty_ **

“Where the hell are we? This isn’t in Kansas - I would know.” Dean grilled with slightly furrowed brows. Castiel didn’t even look up from the list of burgers to reply.

“We’re in Oklahoma City. It was awarded best burgers in the state. I figured you would like it, given that you eat burgers on your ‘cheat days’ and enjoy listening to classic rock in your down time. I’m thinking about getting the Chili-Lime burger. What about you?” Only once he had folded and set aside his menu did he set his eyes on the omega.

“Porker slider. I need to watch what I eat, Cas.” Dean answered with mild annoyance. He scowled when Castiel gave him a lopsided, dorky yet adorable smile.

“Hello, gents, the name’s Ash. What can I get you two rock stars to drink?” a waiter with a mullet and the restaurant’s T-shirt unbuttoned to show his ratty Led Zep tee asked them. Dean liked him already.

“I’ll have water with an orange.” Castiel answered swiftly, eyes remaining on Dean. Dean’s lip curled momentarily before turning to the waiter.

“Same for me, but also some fried green beans, too?” He made sure to word it as a question. He was still in the South, which meant he had to watch who he acted like a good little omega to. Ash didn’t seem to really care, because he nodded enthusiastically, scribbled their order down, and said, “Righto. I’ll get that right out!”

Dean looked back at Castiel to see he was already looking back rather smugly.

“You’re pretty arrogant for a god.” Dean snapped, and felt a little better when he saw Castiel had looked away guiltily. Castiel didn’t reply, so Dean decided to continue.

“First, you changed my  _ medical forms _ to say you were my mate. And then you read my mind -  _ multiple _ times. You wouldn’t let me pay my own bills. Then you  _ assume _ I would actually want to eat lunch with you and  _ teleport _ me  _ out of state _ . And yet you still have the nerve to poke fun at my diet?” he ranted in a quiet growl. He may be a bit irked, but he knew he shouldn’t cause a scene in public. 

He sat with his forearms on the table, leaning closer to Castiel without realizing it until Castiel copied the position. At first, Dean feared that he had pissed God off and would suffer from His wrath, but Castiel did something quite unexpected.

He smiled proudly.

“I do apologize for my rudeness, but I was curious. I’ve not met an omega quite like you, Dean Winchester. You wall yourself away, acting as a paranoid, timid omega, but once I’ve gotten into your head, in both senses, you’re stubborn, clever, and rather unpredictable. I wanted to see how you’d react once I’ve ruffled some of your protective feathers.”

_ What. _ is the only thing that came to Dean’s mind. Castiel had been seeing what his true personality was? He actually  _ wanted _ to know the real Dean?

Castiel shifted and looked sternly at Dean.

_ Oh, yeah, mind thing... Oops? _ Dean corrected just as Ash returned with their drinks and appetizers. Castiel told him his order, and Dean decided to treat himself and got the full sized Porker. He ignored the pleased warmth he got when Castiel had a proud look in his eyes and soft scent of a pie cooling on a window sill again.

They ate their food in relative silence, mouths too busy with their burgers, other than a few comments about the song playing at the moment (all of which were from Dean). When they received the check Dean snatched it up before Castiel could get his hands on it.

“I’m paying this time, Cas, and I’ll be checking my account later to make sure you didn’t switch up our cards.” Dean warned as he stuck his credit card in the pocket and set the folder standing up. Ash breezed past, taking the check with him. 

“You’re just as stubborn as my brother Gabriel.” Castiel grumbled, yet the smile on his face remained in place. 

“Gabriel the angel, right? Angels are your siblings?” Dean asked curiously, and Castiel nodded.

“The archangels are considered my siblings. Technically, I am one as well. I’m just much more powerful, so they appointed me as God. I don’t mind; I like helping people.” Castiel answered playing with a discarded straw wrapper.

Once Dean gave a nice tip and they had returned to Kansas, he parted from Castiel with more questions running through his head. When Dean pulled out onto the street, Castiel was gone. 

As he cruised through the streets of the city, he thought of angels and all that Castiel had told him throughout the day. Castiel could’ve let people just go throughout their lives, but he didn’t. He actually went around  _ saving _ people.

Maybe Dean didn’t have to find an alpha - maybe the alpha he needed had found him drunk in an alley.

He found a 100 dollar bill in his back pocket as he pulled his apartment’s keys out.

**ΩΩΩ**

Because of his work injury, Dean was given a week off to relax and heal (that way he wouldn’t sue the company). So, he did just that. He took his meds, since Castiel had paid for them (although for only two days because Castiel got tired of seeing Dean downing them with a whole glass of water when he came to check on him once, and just healed the sprain with magic), and parked himself in front of the TV and set his laptop on his knees to browse the Internet.

As he ate a burrito for lunch on his couch on Saturday, he mentally made a pros and cons list of having Castiel sire his pups. So far he had:

**Pros:**

  * Cas was caring
  * Cas was financially stable
  * Cas would be there for the pup(s)
  * Cas was hot as hell and not to mention _God_
  * Their pup(s) would be damn cute



**Cons:**

  * Maybe sometimes Cas wouldn’t be there
  * He could be a little arrogant 



 

By the time three o’clock rolled around, Dean had made his decision: he would ask Castiel to impregnate him. Really, the worst would be that Castiel said no and was too weirded out to see Dean again.

Dean could live with that.

He turned his TV off and set his computer on the coffee table, then lowered his head and closed his eyes.  _ Hey, Cas,  _ he started, _ I kinda have an important question and it’s probably gonna sound weird and awkward but you’re my last resort, man. _

The sound of wingbeats came from his left, and when he looked up, Castiel was sitting beside him.

“Hello, Dean.” he greeted, and his eyes flicked to the side and back. “Nice cat picture. Very cute.”

Dean huffed and snapped his computer closed, cheeks warm. He hesitated with his question, not sure how to word it. So, instead of dwelling on it, his brain decided to just blurt it out.

“I want pups but no one seemed good enough except for you so could you please get me pregnant?” he rattled, eyes fixed firmly away from Castiel’s face.

He felt Castiel sit up from his reclining position and turn bodily towards the omega. It was silent for a few heartbeats before Castiel cleared his throat, but it felt like eternity for Dean.

“I was aware of your soul’s wanting for a family, but I hadn’t realized how desperately it needed one. If you are sure there isn’t a right alpha for you-”

“There isn’t one,” Dean interrupted, “nobody ever seemed good enough. I wanted my pups to have a good role model if they became an alpha, and every relationship-free alpha that I have met are either complete assholes or would end up abandoning us.” He glanced at Cas with tear filled eyes.

Castiel looked back at him with a kind of tenderness, and placed his palm on the back of Dean’s neck as reassurance. “I would never abandon you, Dean.” he stated, then continued with his answer. “I will breed with you, if having pups will make you happy. When is your next heat?”

Dean’s whole body filled with relief and joy. He was going to have pups within the year. He couldn’t help but lean his cheek into Castiel’s arm as he replied, eyes half-closed.

“I’m on suppressants right now, but I won’t take them anymore. The doctors say it usually takes about a month for a heat to kick in.” He paused for a moment to think, then blushed again. “You can’t blame me for what I say during that week, though, okay?”

His statement brought the cutest laugh Dean had ever heard to shoot out of the alpha beside him. He opened his eyes to see Castiel’s eyes squeezed shut and head tossed back against the top of the leather couch.

“Of course, Dean,” Castiel said once he got himself somewhat under control again, “as long as you don’t associate my body’s primal, alpha response towards your heat pheromones to my true personality. I’ve been around heats before and have never acted towards them.”

Dean chuckled and nodded back. As he moved his head, he realized Castiel’s hand was still on his neck. Castiel must’ve as well, because it dropped back to his lap. Dean kind of wanted it to stay.

“Okay, well, that was all I had to ask. I’m sure you’re busy with God things.” Dean said awkwardly, and Castiel nodded.

“Yes, I was actually going to inform you of my absence in the upcoming couple of weeks. Heaven has an annual meeting. It’s always different sections of angels asking for more angels, but there haven’t been any significant number of fledglings in decades. Anyway, you probably don’t want to hear heavenly politics, so until next time, Dean.” 

Dean smiled and said his goodbye. In another flutter, Castiel vanished into thin air.

_ This is going to be a great month. _ he thought solemnly. 

**ΩΩΩ**

It was March 6th, and Dean hadn’t seen Castiel at all since their discussion on the couch. It was Saturday, so he was still in bed at 11 o’clock. He was feeling a little under the weather, so the blankets were tucked over his head.

He wasn’t paying much attention to anything around him, but that quickly changed when there was a faint sound of paper falling and the door to his room opened. He shot up to look at the blue eyed alpha standing in the doorway.

“Cas!” he greeted excitedly, not even realizing that maybe it was a bit too enthusiastic. But he did register that Castiel’s nostrils were twitching and there was a thoughtful look on the angel’s face.

“Hello, Dean. I believe you are in heat early.” Castiel replied while he walked over to Dean’s side of the bed and sat at the edge. He reached out to set the back of his hand on Dean’s forehead, and Dean found himself leaning into the touch.

“Should we wait a few more hours?” Castiel asked, pulling his hand back. Dean bit back a whine, then nodded.

“Yeah, and, uh, is… is kissing allowed?” he asked, fingers fiddling with each other.

Castiel snorted. “Yes, I doubt either of us will really remember  _ not _ to. I am an alpha angel as well, so I may not be able to control myself, especially now that I know you will be receptive towards my advances.”

A little bit of slick leaked out at the thought of Dean kissing a hunky alpha like Castiel.

“I’m gonna go eat something before we start.” Dean blurts and jumped out of bed to scurry off to his kitchen. He grabbed a single serving of greek yogurt, some chopped strawberries, and two pips of dark chocolate. The strawberries were stirred into the yogurt with a spoon, and every so often, Dean would nibble off of a pip.

Halfway through his yogurt, Castiel wandered into the kitchen. Dean was leaning his back against the counter, near the sink, and Castiel leaned across from him, near the refrigerator. Castiel watched him eat, occasionally checking his scent, eyes slowly turning red on the edge of his irises. 

Somehow, Dean found that incredibly hot.

Once finished, Dean tossed the bowl into the trash in the cabinet beneath the sink, and rinsed his spoon, his back to the alpha. He should’ve known better, because the instant the water was off, Castiel’s arms were around him. Dean could feel the beginning of a bulge in the alpha’s dress slacks through his boxers. A moan vibrated in his throat as Castiel put his lips to Dean’s ear.

“I believe you are ready to be bred, now.” he murmured in his sexy, gravelly voice.

Dean whimpered and nodded in reply.

One second his hands were braced against the counter’s edge, and the next they were holding him up on his bed with his knees beneath him. Warm, soft hands pushed his shirt up his back and over his head, then held him up as he rid the shirt from his arms. Hot breath was felt on his spine before the tip of Castiel’s nose and Castiel’s lips were dragging over his skin.

Castiel leisurely licked and scented and nibbled from the small of his back up to the space between his shoulder blades before Dean growled impatiently.

“Get on with it, Cas, I’m dyin’ here.” he complained, and Castiel growled right back, giving Dean a light smack on the toosh. Dean blinked in surprised and turned to stare wide-eyed at the alpha. His stare didn’t last long though, because Castiel flicked his wrist and Dean’s boxers were suddenly gone. He felt his soaked hole clench from the open air hitting it, and heard Castiel growl again before diving in.

Castiel licked and sucked at Dean’s thighs, getting as much sweet slick as possible, then moved up to the source, the flat of his tongue moving over the pucker and fingers slowly pushing in. Dean let Castiel lick and poke around for a minute, then reached back to swat him away.

“ _ Cas _ …” he panted, resting his forehead on his bed. Castiel leaned away from Dean, taking his warmth with him. The whine Dean was fixing to let out turned into a sultry moan as he felt the blunt head of Castiel’s cock tease around his hole. Instead of pushing inside, Castiel reached around Dean and pulled some pillows beneath the omega’s stomach.

“Lay down.” he ordered gently, and Dean swiftly complied, ass propped up for Castiel to finally line up and slowly slide inside, inch by inch. Dean’s brain was shortcircuiting with every little thrust Castiel gave to slip deeper into the needy omega.

_ Alphas are fucking  _ huge, _ Jesus Christ. _ was his last coherent thought before Castiel finally slid home and actually started fucking into Dean’s slick passage, balls slapping against Dean’s ass cheeks from the force.

Dean could feel himself moaning and screaming, but all he could hear was Castiel’s growling and huffing breath. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed before something began to snag on the edge of his hole. Castiel’s knot was forming.

With just a few more thrusts, the knot popped inside and couldn’t be removed. Castiel rocked a couple of times, then locked up as his dick burst and shot ropes of cum deep inside of Dean. The stretch of the knot and the heat of the cum inside of him let Dean finally come as well, making him howl with pleasure, then promptly pass out.

When he came to, he was on his side, warm, possessive arms wrapped loosely around his stomach. There was a soft glow coming from the hand resting over his abdomen. His stomach was still warm and a bit bulged 

“I informed your work of your condition. You have as long as you need.” Castiel informed. Dean thought for a moment, then gave a soft whimper.

“You’re not staying?” he asked, sounding a bit desperate.

Castiel scoffed. “As if I would be  _ able _ to leave someone in need, especially an omega who wanted to breed before their heat even hit.” he answered, then shifted. His knot was almost down, so they would have a bit of time to actually relax before the next wave of heat hit Dean.

“Rest, Dean. This heat is going to be difficult, since you have been on suppressants.” Castiel murmured, then nuzzled his nose into Dean’s hair and started up a deep purr. Dean smiled to himself as Castiel pulled him closer.

This was going to be an interesting heat.

**ΩΩΩ**

Dean was crouching inside a linen closet, hands over his mouth to block out the sound of his breathing. For some reason, his omega side wanted him to test Castiel’s ability to catch and take. He had decided that it was a good idea, so when Cas went to the kitchen to get him some soup, Dean quietly went down the hall and hid.

He probably sat in there for twenty minutes in just his boxers before soft footsteps passed by him towards his room. He smiled against his palms as a soft growl followed a few seconds later. He eased the door open and peered out for a moment. Cas wasn’t there, so he slid out. When he was fully out of the closet, Cas walked into his room’s doorway and their gazes locked, his eyes glowing red.

They both stood there for a fraction of a second before Dean turned to run towards the living room at the same time Castiel took a step forward. Dean was almost to the hall that led to his front door when arms gripped his waist and he was brought to a jarring halt. 

Dean squirmed in Castiel’s grip, trying to break free. The arms holding him didn’t even budge, and a firm bite to the neck turned Dean into a limp mess. It wasn’t a mating bite, but it sure was firm enough to show Dean that he was not the one in charge. He whimpered in apology with a smile on his face as he was dragged off towards the bedroom.

“You’re going to eat your soup, Dean, while I eat  _ you _ .” Castiel purred into his ear.

This time, Dean raced Castiel to his bed.

**ΩΩΩ**

After a week of continuous fucking, Dean woke to a slick free ass. He was disappointed for a moment, because that meant Cas would be leaving again. But he knew that Cas would visit frequently, which helped a little bit. Beside him, Cas rolled over and scented his neck.

“You seem better.” the alpha assessed. Dean nodded instead of verbally replying. A finger trailed from the end of his eyebrow down to his neck then collarbone. Castiel hummed behind him.

“Relax the rest of the weekend. Take it easy at work as well. You’re going to be lacking nutrients, and it’ll make you woozy for a while. I’m going to go make you a proper meal now.” Cas informed, then placed a gentle kiss to Dean’s temple before rolling out of bed to pull some pants on.

Dean was left on the bed to think about that kiss. Yeah, it was on his temple, but the only kisses they had shared were because of hormones and pheromones during his heat. This time, Castiel had  _ chosen _ to kiss him.

With a groan, he rolled over and put his hands over his face. Maybe he was just overthinking everything. Or maybe he’s developing feelings for the god. He huffed at the thought, then got to his feet and pulled on a pair of sweats. He padded through the carpeted hallway to the kitchen and paused in the archway. Cas was humming a song softly as he stirred some soup, a sandwich in the toaster oven. His back was bare, letting Dean see the muscles hidden beneath the skin, and pair of Dean’s sweat shorts were hanging low on his hips. 

But that wasn’t what was making Dean all soft on the inside. The fact that Cas was standing there in  _ his _ kitchen making  _ him _ food and was humming  _ Hey Jude _ was what made Dean realize he truly  _ was _ developing feelings for the sappy alpha. 

Luckily, he thought all of that in only two words,  _ Oh shit _ , so when Cas looked up, Dean’s secret remained a secret.

“What’s wrong, Dean?” Cas asked, setting the soup spoon off to the side. Quickly, Dean shook his head.

“Just felt a little faint.” Dean half lied. Cas watched him with those deep blue eyes of his, then placed two fingers on Dean’s forehead. Instantly, the light fog in Dean’s head cleared up. His eyes shut for the few moments Cas was touching him, and when Cas pulled away to go back to the soup, Dean shuffled over to the bar and sat on one of the metal stools.

He knew that his life was going to be very different from now on.

**ΩΩΩ**

For the next two weeks, Castiel would come and visit Dean at least once a day for about an hour or so. It would be at night, since Dean would’ve just gotten off of work, and they would sit and watch some TV while Dean ate his dinners. Once, Dean had fallen asleep against Cas’ side and when he woke the next morning, he was tucked in his bed.

He hadn’t seen Castiel since.

He got home a week after that night, tired from a rather stressful day at work - his boss, Zachariah, was being a pretentious asshole alpha again - and all he wanted to do was take a nice shower then gorge himself with Ben & Jerry’s Chocolate Therapy. He took his time washing his body and hair, letting the mildly scalding water relax his muscles. By the time he got out, the water had began to turn cold. 

He wrapped a towel around his waist and had a sweat towel to dry the rest of his body and hair with. He was rubbing it over the top of his head when he walked out of his ensuite bathroom, so he didn’t see the blue eyed alpha blocking his way and ran into him.

“Oh, uh, hey, Cas.” Dean greeted a bit awkwardly. He could feel his neck and cheeks heating up at the fact that Castiel was seeing him practically naked. He rubbed the back of his neck to hide it and glanced away from Castiel’s stare.

“You’re pregnant.” Castiel stated bluntly, and took a step forward.

“Wait, what?” Dean blubbered, and looked down at his stomach. “How can you tell?” he asked, making Cas chuckle.

“I can  _ smell _ it on you. And I can see the green glow of motherhood on you. Well, fatherhood in your case.” Cas answered, then leaned the last two inches between his nose and Dean’s neck. Dean shivered as the tip lightly traced the line of his muscle up to his chin. He  _ refused _ to even  _ think _ about forming slick. Nope.

But his body had other plans when Cas ended up pushing him up against the now closed bathroom door. Dean was going to protest, since Dean had propositioned Castiel to  _ avoid _ being pushed around by alphas, but rumbling made him rethink that.

Cas was purring and was smelling rather happy. He finally pulled his face away from Dean’s neck and gave him a dazzling smile.

“You’re pregnant. You’re going to have pups.” he said, reminding Dean of a kindergartener. He was a little mystified from Cas’ excited grin, and took a moment to reply.

“Are angels obsessed with pups, or somethin’?” he mumbled bashfully, then added, “And  _ we’re _ going to be parents of - wait,  _ pups _ ? As in  _ plural _ ?” It took Dean a few moments to catch on to the fact that Cas had said he was going to have more than one being inside of him. 

Castiel snorted as if it were obvious. “Alpha angels always produce in multiples, Dean.” he informed a bit arrogantly. Dean huffed at the alpha and pushed him back a little. As he walked past Cas to his dresser, he rolled his eyes, but his teasing smile showed that he hadn’t gotten upset. 

Without entirely thinking, Dean dropped his towel and pulled a random pair of boxers out of the drawer. As he moved to bend over, he realized that Cas was still in the room. And staring at his pale, freckled ass. For some stupid reason, Dean thought that turning his head to stare back at Castiel was a smart move. When they locked eyes, Dean couldn’t hold it back; slick just  _ poured _ out of him and trickled down his thighs.

_ So much for showering. _

Castiel did have a bit of a red ring in his eyes, but he remained quite collected. “Would you like for me to wait in the hall, Dean?” he asked politely. 

Dean wasn’t sure what he wanted Cas to do, so Castiel helped him out and asked another question: “Do you need me in here, with you?”

Dean nodded.

“Do you need physical release?”

Damn, that shouldn’t sound so hot, but maybe it was the pregnancy hormones kicking in or maybe his ass was remembering Cas’ knot, but  _ fuck _ , Dean needed Cas to fuck him full like  _ last year _ .

Next thing he knew, his teeth were attached to Cas’ bottom lip as his hips rubbed his crotch against Cas’ front. He vaguely registered that he was hoping he wouldn’t end up getting chafes from the alpha’s white washed jeans. Luckily, he got knocked up by God, who could read minds, so the second he finished his thought, Castiel’s pants and white dress shirt disappeared.

Dean gave a moan of approval as he moved his kissing down Cas’ neck, breathing in the alpha’s soothing petrichor scent. But when Cas didn’t make a move to remove his dorky, white briefs, Dean huffed and turned Cas around to push him down on the bed by his shoulders.

Cas blinked up at him from laying on his back, and Dean decided to praise him physically for letting the omega be so dominant and demanding.

“Too many clothes, Cas.” he chuckled as he swiftly removed the underwear from Cas’ erection and legs. Finally, he was able to look at the alpha cock without his heat fuzzing up his vision.

He already knew it was huge, but seeing it weeping on Cas’ tan, toned belly made his mouth and ass water. He crawled over the angel’s lap, settled right before Cas’ heavy balls, and began to finger himself open. When Cas’ hand wandered to Dean’s dick, the omega was quick to gently reprimand the alpha with a soft smack on the back of his hand.

“No touching.” he panted, and received a growl in return. But it was worse than his bite, because Cas gripped the sheets, obeying Dean’s command. 

It took a few minutes for Dean to be fully ready to take Cas’ girth and length, and when he pulled his fingers out, he lubed Cas up with his own slick. He wiggled a little further up to line the tip of Cas’ dick with his hole, and with a crooked, pleased smile, he sank down. Seeing the most powerful being he knew screw his eyes shut and groan made Dean move faster up and down Cas’ huge cock.

“C’mon, Cas,” Dean began to encourage when he felt his release getting closer, “missed your knot. You gonna give it to me? Please, Cas.” His fingers splayed out across Cas’ chiseled chest and stomach as he pushed himself back and forth, trying to get Cas to knot so he could come on it. 

“Fuck, give it to me. Need your knot. Make sure to keep all your pups nice and safe. Cas…!” He could feel that the knot was half formed, but he was right on the edge of his orgasm. His pup talk seemed to be Cas’ kink, because in just a few more thrusts, Cas arched his hips up and shoved his hard knot into Dean and locked them together, pulse after pulse of cum filling Dean up, allowing him to let go and come over the blue eyed alpha.

Luckily, he had enough of his wits to keep himself up as they caught their breath. Dean watched as Cas opened his hand and a wet clothed appeared in it, then as Cas cleaned both of them off and made the rag disappear. He opened his arms when he was finished, and Dean leaned gratefully forward to lay across Cas with a dopey smile.

“Thanks, Cas.” he managed to mumble as he trailed his fingers lightly across the skin over Cas’ collar bone. He earned a deep purr in answer, pulling a soft chuckle out of him.

Dean didn’t acknowledge the possessive feeling he got when he saw the hickeys on Cas’ neck in the morning.

**ΩΩΩ**

The next week, Dean was packing up his things at work to head home for the weekend. Everyone on his floor seemed to have come by that work week to congratulate him on his pregnancy (after he had loudly told Benny that it was on purpose). 

Apparently, it wasn’t just  _ his _ floor.

When he had turned his chair to stand up, a redheaded beta girl was standing behind him, looking a little nervous. He blinked up at her in initial surprise, then smiled politely. 

“Can I help you?” he asked after a moment of silence.

“Uh, yeah, are you Dean? Cause I was gonna ask if you could do me and my mate a favor, but now I’m thinking maybe it would be too weird.” she chuckled sheepishly, looking anywhere but at him.

“Yeah, that’s me. And you haven’t said what the favor was. I might have done it, and you would’ve never known.” he replied, eyebrows furrowed slightly in his confusion.

The beta laughed again, took a deep breath, and spoke in some alien language.

Dean tried to figure out what the hell she said, then gave in and asked, “Repeat that?”

“I was wondering if you could be the good luck charm at my insemination party. I’m Charlie, by the way, and my mate is Dorothy.” she rambled a bit more clearly. Dean raised a curious brow.

“Good luck charm?” he asked cluelessly. Charlie smiled and nodded vigorously. 

“Yup. If a pregnant male omega is there, it’s good luck, ‘cause if a male omega can be blessed by Castiel, and is there to support another couple, it tends to get his attention easier. We’re doing it on the Summer Solstice, too.” she said with a bright smile.

_ They seem to be pretty excited. _ he mentally noted.

“My mate’s a beta, too.” Charlie added as Dean thought it over. The news made Dean give her a soft, empathetic smile.  _ They really want it. _ he realized, and nodded.

“Alright, I’ll do it. Give me your information, and I’ll text you later, okay?” he said as he pulled his phone from his pocket.

He left work feeling like he actually accomplished something after a stressful day. He fell asleep that night with his head on Cas’ lap and Cas’ fingers combing his hair while they watched a documentary on BBC America (Dean had bartered with Cas over it: if he played with Dean’s hair, they would watch it).

(Dean knew he would’ve done it even if they didn’t watch it.)

**ΩΩΩ**

On Sunday morning, he woke to Cas’ arms around him. He knew the blanket was around his waist, but his torso was almost  _ too _ warm, just how he liked it. But there wasn’t a shred of fabric on his top half.

He looked around a bit dozily and saw some kind of bodily mass on him, but he could see through it. The only way he could describe it was when the aliens from Predator turned invisible but the CGI artists still let the audience know where the aliens were. He ran the pad of his thumb lightly across it, and noticed that it felt like feathers.

_ Are these Cas’ wings? _ he wondered. When he buried his fingers into the translucent feathers, Cas stirred behind him and the wing twitched. He laughed silently and smoothed the feathers back down.  _ Yeah _ , he thought,  _ I’m definitely getting a soft spot for this d- _

Without really thinking, Dean leapt out of bed and beelined it to the bathroom and dropped to his knees in front the toilet, lifted the lid and seat, and emptied his stomach.

“Dean?” Castiel asked from the doorway, standing stiffly in Dean’s plaid pajama pants and sleep shirt. Dean leaned against the wall beside the toilet and looked up at him miserably, eyes following the faint outline of the wings curled up behind Cas’ back. He noticed that they went through the walls.

“Morning sickness finally kicked in.” he chuckled pathetically. Cas visibly relaxed, then walked forward to sit at Dean’s side. Without needing to be instructed, Dean slumped to the side and rested his clammy head on Cas’ shoulder. He felt a wing drape across his back as Cas rested his cheek on the top of Dean’s head and rubbed his arm soothingly.

**ΩΩΩ**

Charlie and Dean seemed to really hit it off at work. He found out that she worked in IT Security. And when he asked how she found out he was pregnant, she scoffed and said “Please.” He eventually found out how well her hacking skills were when an alpha candidate running for President made an asshole remark towards betas and she donated part of his money to an animal shelter.

“With all that money, he won’t notice.” she stated as she removed any knowledge that she had been in his account. Dean couldn’t argue with that.

The months coming up to the Solstice passed quickly, and his belly seemed to grow twice as quick. He had gained a good amount of pudge about a week before the Solstice, and he knew he would be growing even more in the upcoming months of his pregnancy.

Two weeks before that, around the two and a half months mark, he was watching TV while eating a peanut butter and pickle sandwich on a Sunday morning. As he was chewing his last bite, Cas appeared beside him on the couch.

“Hey, Cas.” he greeted, though his speech was a bit slurred from the sticky peanut butter. Cas smiled back at him.

“Hello, Dean. I was talking to one of the angels that oversee human pregnancies, and she said that you should have an ultrasound to see how the pups are going along.” he informed Dean, glancing up at the car show flashing, muted, across the television screen. When he looked back at Dean, he found the omega’s eyes wide.

“It will be okay, Dean,” he soothed with a gentle smile. “It will be at a different kind of hospital. I know you aren’t fond of them after your father’s alcohol poisoning and car accident. You don’t have to go if you don’t think you’re ready.”

This made Dean pause. Cas was giving him a choice. He wasn’t pressuring Dean to do anything if he didn’t want to. Despite himself, Dean began to smile back a bit shyly. 

“No, I can handle it. I went to the hospital on my own in February, didn’t I?” he mumbled. “‘Sides, it’s for our pups.” He felt his heart flutter when Castiel grinned happily at him and mentally slapped himself for the corny slip up.

“Thank you, Dean.” Cas purred, setting his hand without any other intent than to comfort on Dean’s knee. “When do you think will be best to set the appointment? I know the best place to go that will keep you at ease.”

_ Well damn, he didn’t even assume I would say okay. _ Dean sighed a bit too dreamily in his head. Absentmindedly, he nodded along, but quickly realized he had to actually answer with  _ words _ .

“Oh! Uhh, Thursday should be good. I don’t have anything planned after lunch, since I just got through a milestone in a project, so I won’t be missing anything if we leave early. I mean, me -  _ I _ . If  _ I _ leave early.” He cleared his throat awkwardly, but Cas’ smile didn’t budge.

“Alright. Thursday at 1:30, then.”

When Castiel was saying his goodbyes, Dean opened his arms for a hug, his most innocent smile on his face to make Cas give in to the request. Cas smiled back, leaned over, wrapped his arms around the omega, and kissed him on the lips. It made Dean’s head feel like it was exploring galaxies as he sat back into the couch, eyes glazed over as Cas gave a cheerful laugh and disappeared.

The week passed by too slow for Dean’s liking, mostly because Cas was too busy to visit while he was awake (he knew Castiel watched him sleep, because his room always smelled of rain and pie). But finally, Thursday came. When Dean stepped into the elevator to go get some lunch at the cafe on the ground floor, he couldn’t stop checking his watch for the time. 

_ I’m gonna finally see my pups. _ he thought dreamily, hand unconsciously resting on his abdomen. He watched the floor numbers slowly decrease, and when it stopped on level 3, the doors opened to reveal a very familiar blue eyed, black haired alpha. Who was grinning like the cat who got the canary.

“Cas!” Dean said in surprise as the alpha stepped into the elevator. His cheek was kissed in greeting, making a blush flare across his face. He glared petulantly when Cas watched the redness spread.

“I am hoping that our pups will have the same freckling as you.” he stated, then laughed when Dean pushed him like a child. “Also, the doctor will refer to the little ones as fledglings. She is the angel that I had spoken of earlier this week.” he said, holding the hand that Dean had shoved him within his own.

Dean looked up with curiosity. He always wondered about how angel society worked. “Is that what you guys’ kids are called? Does that mean ours will have wings and could smite someone for hogging the monkey bars?” he asked, honestly interested. Castiel smiled gently.

“They might have wings, they might not. And don’t worry, they won’t reach smiting age until they’re in their fifties.” he answered.  _ You seem to know a lot about this. _ Dean thought, then blurted, “Do you have kids of your own?” Suddenly, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to know the answer to his question.

Castiel turned to look at him, eyes assessing his face and nostrils twitching minutely. Dean scented the air as well, and shame slammed into him when he smelt his own jealousy bittering the air, masking Cas’ own soothing scent. He dropped his head and turned away to hide his face.

“Dean.” Cas said softly, pulling the hand Dean had forgotten was still in Cas’ grasp. “I haven’t bred with anyone save for you. I think I was waiting for someone special. Come, let’s eat lunch.” 

Dean followed Cas by the hand out of the elevator and over to the ordering line, glancing up at him from beneath his lashes. Cas was good. He was practically a superhero; Dean’s own, personal Batman.  _ No wonder people worship him _ . he thought, and blushed as he squeezed Cas’ hand lightly. Cas answered by pulling Dean closer.

Dean grabbed some ham and chicken salad, and Cas grabbed a burrito. They bickered  over who would pay (which Dean won, by the way) and went to find a table to sit at.

“Dean! Hey, blondie!” a voice called from the crowd, and Dean turned to see Charlie waving like crazy from a table by the windows. He had to let go of Cas to wave back to let her know she was spotted.

“Time to meet a beta.” he mumbled to Cas, then began to make his way over to the redhead. He set his salad beside her, and Cas sat beside him. “Hey, Charlie, this is Cas.” he introduced as he pulled his silverware packet apart to get to his fork. WIth his head down, he missed the way Charlie sniffed him then Cas and the way her eyes widened.

“You have a strong sense of smell for a beta.” Cas commented, since he had actually seen the way she pieced things together. Dean looked up at him in shock “Cas, that’s rude.” he hissed softly. Castiel glanced away guiltily.

“Apologies.”

“No, it’s okay.” Charlie chirped, stomping on Dean’s foot under the table. “Dean, I do have a strong sniffer. I can smell him on you - _ in _ you. He’s totally the alpha who pupped you up.”

For the second time in twenty minutes, Dean sniffed himself. He realized that he had been around Cas for so long, he hadn’t noticed that Cas’ scent wasn’t always coming from Cas himself.

“Ew, Dean, I didn’t need to know what your slick smelt like.” Charlie whined from his side. Dean’s eyes widened as his cheeks heated. He glanced from Charlie, who was laughing and fanning over her nose like he had farted, to Castiel, who was eating his burrito and smelling like fresh pie.

“Really stroked his ego there, Charlie. Cas, if you’re ever feeling self conscious, just go to Charlie. She’ll embarrass me as a bonus.” Dean grumbled, eating his salad grumpily, shifting in his seat as he slick began to stick to his crack. When he opened his mouth for the next bite, the smell of a campfire hit his tongue. He hadn’t smelt that since the last time they had a go in the sack.

This time,  _ his _ ego soared.

They continued to chat with Charlie, but they eventually had to wrap it up. They had an appointment to get to. Dean gathered his trash in his bowl, and set it on top of Cas’ plate, a smug smile on his face when Cas merely cocked an unimpressed brow at him.

“This was nice, Charlie, but we gotta head out. See you tomorrow?” he asked as he and Cas stood with their trash. Charlie seemed to be slightly lost, but she smiled back. “See ya later, bitches.” she replied, giving them the Vulcan sign. Dean had a feeling that Cas was going to question her vocabulary choices, so he pulled the alpha along with him to a trash can.

“So,” he began as he brushed his hands clean in front of him, “how are we gettin’ there?” He looked up just in time to see Cas reaching his fingers towards Dean’s forehead. Quickly, Dean leaned back.

“Woah,  _ woah _ .” he stuttered, putting his own hand up to block Cas’. Cas lowered his hand somewhat, a confused look on his face. “What?” he asked a bit defensively. Dean huffed.

“Last time you zapped me someplace, I didn’t poop for a week.” 

Cas was left silent for a moment, gears obviously turning in his head. His brows furrowed when he realized it was a blatant lie.

“Dean, you needed me to give you toilet paper a few days after. But if you’d rather drive there, alright. I’ll get your jacket and keys.” he sighed, then straightened, ready for flight. He stopped when Dean practically screeched.

“Cas, you can’t just disappear in public! People will notice.  _ I’ll _ go up the on the elevator and grab my stuff.” Dean explained, holding back his eyeroll. He led the way through the tables back into the elevator lobby and called for a ride up. 

“I don’t see why I couldn’t get them for you. It saves time.” Castiel grumbled as they stepped into one. This time Dean did roll his eyes. 

“I appreciate the thought, Cas, but I can still do things myself.” he explained for what felt like the hundredth time. Castiel’s eyes were on him in an instant.

“I know that, Dean, believe you me. I’ve known you much longer than you’ve known me. I’ve seen all the things you’ve accomplished, and I didn’t help with any of it. You got here all on your own. You rose like the tide, like the heat in the summer, and I’m proud to say that I’ve earned your friendship.” Castiel was watching him with shining eyes and a soft smile. Dean was rather speechless, except for: “Did you just quote Selena Gomez? I’m really questioning your music taste, Cas.”

Dean seemed to be wearing off on Cas, because the angel rolled his eyes and sighed. “You knew who I was quoting, Dean, so you can’t say anything. And that’s all you got out of that? Honestly, Dean, I’m complimenting you. I wish I had stopped your father from hurting you so much. You deserve so much better.” Castiel said softly, reaching his right hand out and setting it on Dean’s shoulder.

Dean knew it was supposed to be a comforting touch, but it just felt too heavy. He felt like he was Atlas and Castiel’s palm was the world and his feet were sinking into the floor like he was standing on sand. He felt like he was breathing too heavily but not at all at the same time.

Castiel must’ve realized this, because his hand was gone in an instant and he was in front of Dean, palms up in a placating gesture.

“Dean, talk to me. What is wrong? Can I touch you?” he asked quietly, soothingly. His voice felt like sandpaper on Dean’s eardrums, but he wanted to get closer to the alpha anyway. He nodded stiffly, eyes and vision still glazed over. Slowly, one hand was placed on his flank and the other rested against his stomach. 

“Dean, I need to calm you down. Do you trust me?” Castiel murmured, a thumb rubbing back and forth over the curve of Dean’s stomach.  _ The pups are in there _ . Dean realized. He didn’t want to lose them. So, he nodded once again. Castiel moved quickly, wrapping an arm around the omega and pulling him close, the other hand gripping Dean’s scruff. His instinct fought his mind and won, making him go limp against the alpha’s chest and letting him regather his thoughts. 

Dean breathed the forest scent of the alpha, and caught a trace of sugary bananas coming from Castiel. He buried his nose and face into Cas’ neck to block out the smell of the elevator, his mind screaming  _ mate, safety, mate _ . Slowly, the calming and protective scent of his best friend brought him back down to earth. Even when he was back to normal, he didn’t want to let go of Cas. The hand petting through his hair paused, then slowly pulled away with one last sweep and the hand on his neck released him.

“I think maybe you should drive.” Dean croaked into Cas’ skin.

**ΩΩΩ**

Ten minutes later, Dean was gazing through the passenger window as the towers turned into warehouses then into the suburbs. It was a nice change of view, except he hadn’t been in the passenger seat for a decade. His mind dazedly swerved in and out of thinking about the scene he pulled in the elevator.

But he also remembered how Cas smelled. And how he asked permission before using the scruff to placate Dean and his deranged omega side. Then the thought of campfires and bananas was stirred into the mix, effectively distracting the omega. Before he could think about it, he turned to Cas for the first time since they got in the impala.

“By the end of the night, I’m gonna have your knot behind my teeth.” he stated calmly. He had to admit, even though the car smelt like it spontaneously combusted, Cas was good at staying steady; he didn’t even show he was affected besides turning his head to look at the green eyed omega to show the red in his once-blue eyes.

“That seems viable.” he replied simply, his voice making him sound like he had been gargling gravel for the past week. It made Dean’s heart flutter as slick began to trickle out of his hole, which made him curious.

“What do I smell like?” he asked. He could smell himself when his scent was at its strongest during stressful - or sexy - times, but he could never distinguish it quite like he could with others’. 

“You smell like whiskey and the vinyl of the impala. But when you’re content or happy, you smell like watermelon. When you love, you smell like German chocolate. When you want sexual intimacy, I can smell your omega scent. It reminds me of a cool breeze blowing in off the ocean on an island.” Castiel explained, then answered the question that Dean was thinking: “You love Charlie and your car, and when you think I’m not paying attention, I can smell it when your little brother or the pups are brought up.”

_ Oh _ . is all Dean thought as he sat back against the front seat. He hadn’t really realized that Cas paid that much attention to how Dean smelt. Although, it was only fair, because Dean loved to take in Cas’ scent as well.

“Dean,” Cas said, drawing Dean’s attention again, “the elevator smelled like natural gas and sulfur. I hope I don’t make you smell like that ever again. I’m sorry I brought up your past.” Cas said as he turned the engine off and set his hand on Dean’s, which was resting on the omega’s knee. Dean smiled softly and entwined his fingers with Castiel’s.

“It’s alright, Cas, you didn’t know. You calmed me down, and I’m thankful that you asked to do anything that could’ve set me off again. You’re a good alpha, Cas.” he murmured as he brought the angel’s palm to his cheek, nuzzling it lightly. The interior smelled like a forest scented candle and a slice of pie. There was a bit of a chocolate smell, too.

Castiel’s hand was held for a minute, then Dean sighed. 

“We’re probably late.” he said, but he really did not want to let go of Cas’ hand. Cas nodded across from him and slowly drew his hand away to pop outside and open the car door for Dean.

They walked up to the clinic, which looked more like an 1800’s southern house. It’s plating was a light blue, and its shutters were navy. The columns and the balcony railing were a bright white. And on the rich, green grass were protesters. Dean raised a brow at Castiel.

“There are a few rooms in the back that administer abortions.” the alpha answered as they walked by the protesters. One alpha must’ve heard them, because he turned to them with a glare.

“You there! You’re really going to let your omega boss you around and commit a  _ sin _ ?” he snarled, and when he didn’t get a reply, he snorted “All omegas should be doing is providing pups for their alpha. Letting it get an abortion will send you straight to hell!”

Castiel growled in warning, but Dean’s meant he wanted  _ blood _ . His canines grew as he snarled right back at the offending alpha and marched right up to him.

“My alpha supports my decisions and he doesn’t  _ allow me _ to make them, I just do. That’s how I got pregnant  _ and here for an ultrasound _ in the first place! Stop assuming every pregnant person is going to get an abortion!” Dean snapped. The alpha before him looked pissed, but was scared enough to go rejoin his group. When Dean turned to go back to Cas, he saw the amused look on the alpha’s face.

“What?” he grumbled as they headed into the clinic, whose lobby was a spacious foyer with couches and glossed, wooden front desk. Cas merely put his hands up and stated he was going to check them in with the receptionist. Dean walked across the same type of wooden floor and sat on a cream couch. His butt sank into it a bit too much to be comfortable. A large window took up most of the wall, showing the front porch, its bench swing, and the garden in front of it.

Beside him, a female beta looked up at Cas and leaned over to Dean. 

“Who’s that hunk? Kinda hoping  _ he _ was the alpha who knocked me up.” she fake whispered. Dean scoffed.

“Is your nose a dud,” he growled quietly, “or are you just stupid?” The beta’s dull green eyes widened as she began to sniff the air around him. She seemed to realize her mistake, because she quickly moved down a few seats.

Castiel came to sit beside him, and they waiting in amiable silence for a few minutes. Another male alpha/omega pair came in and sat across the foyer from them, sending them polite smiles. The omega was much further along than Dean was.

Finally, a dark skinned, female nurse walked in from the hall. “Castiel and Dean Winchester?” she chirped, the curls on her head bouncing lightly from her movements. Dean got to his feet as quick as he could, a nervous smile on his face. He began to walk forward, but paused when Castiel didn’t move.

“Aren’t you coming?” he asked, hoping he didn’t sound as frightened as he felt. That got Cas up fairly quickly. His blue eyes were bright with excitement, and they stayed wide as they walked down the hall to a room that seemed to be an old office for the first owners of the house. The walls were polished wood, and stereotypical check-up bed was sitting on one side; its head by the wall and its foot toward the other. There was just enough room for a normal chair, an office stool, and a machine sitting beside the bed. When Dean laid back on the bed, he was still propped up so he could still see the room and the chairs beside him. 

“Alright, guys, I’m Cassie. I’ll set up the ultrasound machine, then Doctor Milton will be here in a few minutes.” The nurse sat on the stool beside the machine and began pressing buttons. The ultrasound machine came to life with a whirring and grinding noise. Cassie stood, then produced a tube of ultrasound gel from the desk pushed in the corner.

The nurse paused beside Dean and the machine, glancing over at Castiel. She must’ve seen no defiance in the alpha, because she turned to address the omega.

“Can you lift your shirt so I can put the gel on your tummy? It’ll help the machine see your pups.” she explained. Dean was the one who hesitated then, watching Cas while nodding. He lifted his shirt, exposing the skin of his stomach. He flinched when she applied it smoothly, and smiled when Castiel’s eyes narrowed towards her hands.

“Kinda cold.” he chuckled sheepishly. Luckily, Cassie finished quickly, and informed them that she would go fetch the doctor.

As they sat waiting in silence, Dean thought back to the first time he was in a hospital room alone with Castiel. He was dressed differently now, blue jeans, white shirt, and a black suit jacket with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, but it didn’t make Cas any less sexy. Dean couldn’t wait to get him  _ out  _ of those clothes.

Castiel was staring at him, pupils blown wide and smelling like burning wood. Dean smirked right back.

“Honestly, Dean, we’re about to see our pups for the first time and you have me thinking of knotting you in my lap.” Cas chastised. At first, Dean chuckled, but then he got to thinking. What if he wasn’t suitable for bearing pups? What if he already lost them?

As he thought of this, he looked to Cas for comfort and found that the alpha was already standing at his side. Dean couldn’t form words, but he didn’t need to. Castiel spoke for him with gentle eyes and a hand on the slight curve of Dean’s abdomen, although still mindful of the gel. Dean could feel the soft warmth from the healing glow of Cas’ palm.

“Dean, I will make sure you get whatever you want. I won’t let you lose these pups.” Castiel murmured soothingly, and bent to press a kiss to Dean’s forehead.

A light rap on the door broke the trance. A redheaded omega female walked in, a smile on her face. If she noticed the spooked-omega scent, she didn’t let it show.

“Castiel, I’m so glad to see you, here of all places. And this is Dean?” she asked, turning to the green eyed omega. He smiled nervously at her with a small lift of his hand.

“Okay, well I’ll let you two see your little fledglings. I’m Anna Milton, by the way.” she greeted, then sat on the stool and pulled a wand out. She set it on the gelled area of Dean’s stomach and began to move it about in small increments. Her brows were furrowed as she focused on the screen.

Suddenly, warbled noises came from the monitor. Castiel perked up and leaned forward a bit, trying to see the screen for himself. But, Dean was confused and glanced from the angel to the god.

“Good news, papas: your fledglings are developing healthily and normally. What you’re hearing is their heartbeats. You’re expecting triplets!” Anna announced, turning the monitor around to show the proud parents.

Two of the little blobs seemed to be sharing a circle, and another one was in its own black circle, pressing against the others’. Their little nubs were moving slightly. Pure joy filled Dean, lighting up his face.

“They’re perfect.” Dean mumbled around tears he didn’t even know he was shedding. Anna was smiling back at him, and when he turned to his pups’ alpha, he saw Castiel was frozen in place, his blue eyes filled with amazement and water. 

“I’ll freeze the screen, clean you up, then go fetch the pictures.” Doctor Milton said quietly, and pulled a warm, damp rag out from a metal box on the desk. She wiped the goo off of Dean, then left the room with very little noise.

“Cas…” Dean whispered in awe, eyes back on the screen, a finger lifted to trace the pups’ forms. When he looked back at the alpha, he found that Castiel was already looking at him, blue eyes burning into his own.

“Your soul is the brightest I’ve ever seen. And, somehow, it has grown even brighter since I first met you. You deserve these pups, Dean, and much more.” Castiel murmured, thumb trailing back and forth across the back of Dean’s hand.

“Cas,” Dean began, “I wanna tell you-”

The door to the room burst open and slammed against the wall. A moment later, a tall brunette stormed inside, light blue eyes narrowed angrily. Castiel straightened, and Dean felt electricity in the air. Something moved over him, and he realized that it was Castiel’s wings. They were easier to see now; they had the same consistency and color of smoke.

“Hannah, what are you doing?” Castiel asked politely, but there was still a hint of anger in his voice. Hannah turned her stormy gaze onto Dean.

“Castiel shouldn’t be breeding with a weak human like  _ you _ .” she hissed. “His bloodline should be with someone strong. You don’t  _ deserve _ those fledglings!” 

As Hannah took a step forward, her hand calling for her blade, Dean could only turn to Castiel. If Hannah’s eyes were stormy, then Castiel’s were lightning, thunder, and winds that could sink a ship all rolled into one. 

“Hannah!” Castiel snarled defensively, placing his hands on the other side of Dean, using his own torso as a shield. Hannah paused, then scowled like a two year old who was having a temper tantrum.

“You should be mated to  _ me _ , Castiel! Not to this  _ broken omega _ who-”

Dean had sat up, his own eyes blazing with anger. He could smell fire, but not Castiel’s kind of fire. He smelt the type of fire that burned cities and killed families. He also knew it was from him, and that the force that threw the female angel across the room and into the opposite wall came from him as well. 

He could feel a barrier around his mind as he carefully moved Castiel’s hands out of his way and stood. A tranquil fury took over his body as he stepped over to the dropped silver blade and picked it up. Dean sensed that Castiel took a worried step forward, but ignored the alpha. He walked over to Hannah, and stood before her.

“You threaten my pups again, and I’ll kill you.” he informed her calmly, then tossed the angel blade at her face. He turned his head to Castiel, who was looking a bit panicked - which was new for Dean - and said, “I’m going home now.”

With the next blink he took, he was standing in his living room, facing the couch and the hallway leading to his room.

**ΩΩΩ**

An hour of laying around in bed passed by, and Dean was about to fall asleep. He had just shut his eyes, but then static filled the room and Cas was standing before him, black hair wild and eyes wide.

“Dean, you are insane! I didn’t know you had these abilities; you could’ve hurt our pups!” Castiel scolded, but he seemed more worried than angry. He was kneeling next to the bed now, eyes glancing between Dean and where the pups were held inside of him. Dean felt his cheeks heat with shame. He hadn’t even thought about what could’ve happened - he was too busy protecting them.

“Luckily, Anna said that the pups will be fine. Fledglings have thick amniotic sacks, so the stress and power of protecting them won’t affect their development.” Cas went on, his shoulders relaxing slightly. But then he continued.

“You might have a different outcome. I’m worried about how your body is changing to accommodate my offspring. Being able to toss another angel around is something a few seraphs and the archangels are able to do. And I don’t like that block on your mind.” Castiel rattled on, pulling the hand that isn’t propping Dean up to his face.

_ He  _ really _ cares about these pups - and me too.  _ Dean realized, a soft smile growing on his face. He ran his fingers through the silky hair in front of him and used it to pull Cas closer.

“What happened to Hannah, Cas?” he asked softly eyes tracing the outline of Cas’ pastel pink lips. He watched them pull to the side in confusion.

“She was banned from Earth and will be locked up for trying to kill our fledglings… This is very random, Dean, why-?” Cas began, but was cut off by Dean’s desperate kiss.

“You’re the best, Cas.” Dean panted as he pulled Cas up as he got his legs beneath him. He had a promise to uphold, after all. 

Poor Castiel was slow to catch on to the change of pace, but seemed happy to keep his lips pressed against Dean’s as they both got to their feet. Dean ran his palms up Cas’ chest, pulling the already ruffled shirt with them. When Cas was stripped of his top, Dean turned them and lightly pushed him until he was sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“You take such good care of us, Cas, now I gotta take care of  _ you _ .” Dean panted hotly as he dropped to his knees between Cas’ thighs. As he trailed his fingers over the firm muscles, he noticed Cas close his eyes and grip the comforter tightly. And when Dean finally freed the alpha’s cock from its confinements, the air shifted and Castiel’s powerful wings returned. Somehow, they seemed even thicker to Dean’s eyes.

Ignoring the wings for the time being, Dean focused his gaze on the drooling head of Cas’ dick, and licked at the pearl of precum sitting on the slit before slowly feeding into his mouth. He took his time trying to fit all of the enormous size, and Castiel groaned above him once his nose finally reached Cas’ abdomen. He sat there for a moment, breathing through his nose, as his throat adjusted, his hands gripping Cas’ muscular legs to stay steady.

Finally, he began to bob up and down eagerly, sucking his cheeks in as he pulled back and pushing his tongue against the muscle on the bottom of Cas’ shaft on the way down. 

_ C’mon, Cas, give me your knot. Need to keep my mind and mouth busy so I don’t do something  _ insane  _ again. _ Dean begged in his mind, which was once again free for Castiel to read. He knew it was working, because the small lump at the base of the alpha’s fat cock was quickly inflating.

“Dean…” Castiel growled, a hand carding through the blond locks moving between his legs. Dean moaned back at the touch, and quickly froze with the top of his lips pressed against the soft, curly hair around Cas’ dick as his throat filled with alpha cum. He swallowed quickly and carefully, his teeth caught behind the giant knot in his mouth. The hand in his hair was holding tightly, but as the spurts slowed, it released his head and ran its thumb across his brow.

“ _ Fuck _ , Dean.” Cas panted, mind obviously blown. Dean let out his own groan - hearing Cas say such a filthy word got him hot and bothered, his own dick heavy between his legs. 

Suddenly, he was free of his own clothes, and Cas placed his hand on Dean’s cheek. Sparks ignited behind Dean’s eyes as he came, his dick shooting like a cannon across the carpet and side of his bed.

_ Holy shit, instant orgasms. _ Dean thought once his mind put itself back together several minutes later. He also noticed that the light he thought was part of his white out remained above. He looked up, searching for it, and noticed that it wasn’t a lightbulb. It was a golden ring sitting faintly above Castiel’s black hair, and it wasn’t just reflecting, it was  _ glowing _ .

Castiel tilted his head, obviously assessing Dean’s thoughts, and the ring moved with him. Castiel glanced up, and moved his other hand up to touch it.

“It’s my halo. I shouldn’t be surprised, because you’re starting to see my wings without being blinded.” Cas told him, then paused before continuing. “You’re very special, Dean. You even have your own glow.” With that, he pushed his fingers gently through Dean’s hair.

Lucky for Cas’ dick, the orgasm Dean just had made him more susceptible towards being told that he is forming his own halo, whereas the shock would’ve made him bite down. Instead, he hummed thoughtfully and settled down to wait out the knot in his mouth.

“I would offer to make my knot dissipate, but I really don’t want to.” Cas stated casually, and huffed an amused breath through his nose.  _ Selfish son of a bitch. _ Dean teased in his head, wrapping his arms around Cas as his mouth was once again filled.

**ΩΩΩ**

_ June 20th. Almost time for the Solstice party at Charlie’s _ . Dean thought as he rode the elevators down to the lobby. He made his way through the leaving 5 o’clock shifts towards the garage, and returned to his car. He unlocked it with no hurry - he still had an hour and a half to make the twenty minute drive over to Charlie’s - and got behind the wheel.

Just as he was putting the key in the ignition, his phone rang from his back pocket. Dean answered it without thinking, greeting the caller with, “Go for Dean,” finally getting the impala started.

“Dean.” a gravelly voice replied, making him pause in shifting gears.

“Cas? How’d you get my - never mind that, how’d you get a  _ phone _ ?” he asked curiously. He heard a soft sigh of regret from the other end.

“I had a meeting with the angels today. It’s come to my attention that I’ve had a decline in daily blessings. I’ll need to catch up for a few days and won’t be able to stop by for very long.” Cas explained, sounding very put out. Dean smiled.  _ Perfect _ .

“That’s okay, Cas, I can survive. Call or stop by whenever you’re free, no biggie.” He reassured, typing Cas’ (fake) number into a new contact on his phone. He could hear Cas’ whiskers brush against the phone as he smiled in relief.

“Okay, Dean. I might see you tonight, though I can’t promise that you will see me. Goodbye.”

Before Dean could say his farewell, the line went dead. And a little over an hour later, after he’d changed into a different, more festive dress shirt and jeans, he was still ranting on in his head about how he’d have to teach Cas a better way to hang up the phone. And only once he knocked on the door of Charlie’s little apartment did he set it aside.

There was a ruckus behind the once-white door, then the locks turned and it was yanked open to reveal the apartment’s mistress.

“Hey, Dean! Just in time! We’re gonna start with the prayer circle and blood sacrifice, then we’ll move on to the main event and after party.” Charlie rattled on as she led Dean into her cozy living room by a hand on his arm.

“Blood sacrifice?” he asked, trying to sound a lot manlier than the squeak he let out in his head. Charlie just laughed at him and rolled her eyes, then shoved him into a comfy chair in the middle of the room. Around him sat many females -  _ only _ females.

_ Well, this is awkward. _ He thought as he cocked a couple fingers in greeting. He received several introductions and bright smiles and dotting coos as the stronger noses caught his scent or put together that he was the male omega. A brunette in Lara Croft-esque clothes pulled Charlie flush beside her on the couch.

“And this is Dorothy.” Charlie introduced her mate. Dorothy said hello, and something in her voice made him think that she was used to being in control. So, to stay on her good side, he said, “I’ll try my best to get Castiel’s attention for you two. Charlie here has become a close friend of mine since my pregnancy.” He merely earned a smile, but he had a feeling that was the best he could’ve done.

Quickly, Dorothy had called the group together to sit around Dean, and Charlie instructed them to hold hands and pray.

“Heavenly Father, hear this prayer of our hearts, minds, and spirits” several women murmured around Dean. He barely held back a small chuckle as he watched them for a moment, then closed his own eyes.

_ Hey, Cas, I’ve got a blessing for ya. _ he thought at the God, eyebrows raised with mirth, and the soothing smell of fresh rain and wet leaves hit his nose. He opened his eyes, but Castiel was nowhere to be seen. The only things that gave away his position were almost-solid, black wings and a glowing silhouette that was shaped like a hand resting on Dorothy’s forehead. Soon after it faded, his scent grew stronger, and Dean felt a light kiss press against his temple.

Once the prayer was over and Dorothy left for the main event, Dean got to talk to the ladies at the party. One of them, Lisa, was the girl from the hospital when he broke his wrist. He had a  _ could’ve been _ feeling, but he was perfectly content with Cas.

“ _ Dean, _ ” Charlie hissed in his ear and promptly tugged him into the future pup’s room. It had a unisex theme: pastel green walls and white furniture. He smiled at it and made a note to get started with his own pups’ room.

“Dean,” Charlie said, regaining his attention, “what is your puppy daddy’s full name?”

Dean hesitated. She sounded like a lawyer who already knew the answer to their question but wanted a confession anyway. Surely Cas wouldn’t mind if  _ Charlie _ knew who he was, since he told Dean when they first met.

“Uhh…” he said cleverly. Instead of answering, he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He watched Charlie guiltily as she nodded in understanding.

“I know you’re not saying anything to protect his identity, but I could  _ smell _ him between Dorothy and me.” she reassured, then paused. Dean thought he heard the gears in her head turning. “Wait,  _ Castiel _ got you knocked up?  _ You’re having His pups? _ ” she practically screeched at him, and he swiftly put his hand over her mouth and made a shushing noise.

“Yes, he did, and yes, I am. He can bless someone with pups only if there’s a second set of DNA. I didn’t have that, so he…  _ supplied _ it. He’ll be there for the pups and me, so I asked him to sire some for me. We ended being friends, too, okay? So don’t go around tellin’ everyone.” Dean answered in a whisper. Charlie’s eyes went wide and she nodded furiously. Once Dean finally released her, she shot forward and wrapped her arms around him.

“I’m glad you found an alpha, or we’d never have met. I don’t care who your alpha man is, and I swear I won’t tell anyone.” She sighed against his chest. Dean smiled softly and pressed a platonic kiss to the top of her head before waving her off.

“Go find that mate of yours. I’ve gotta head out; I’m getting kinda tired.” He told her as they walked into the hallway. He said bye to the ladies, and made like a tree and left.

**ΩΩΩ**

As autumn began to color the leaves and chill the air in the mornings, Dean was stuck in his boss’s office on an early-September afternoon. He could feel his anger grow inside him, like the pups extending his stomach. Zachariah was a giant prick, and at the moment, he was being exceptional at it.

“Like I said, Dean,” Zachariah continued to reiterate, “having someone in your case is a work hazard. You could hit something valuable. We’re gonna have to let you go. Unless...”

Dean had been calm, even cooperative, but his temper suddenly snapped.

“You know what,  _ Zach? _ Fuck you, you sexist pig. I know you’re just doing this to get me to beg you, or even  _ blow _ you to let me keep my job. But joke’s on you, I can  _ sue your ass _ .” Dean snarled, then stormed out. He quickly texted Charlie to have a backup of the recording from the camera in Zachariah’s office, and gathered all of his personal items at his desk.

Obeying the speed limit was one of the last things on his mind as he sped home, drifting around the corners. When he got to his complex’s parking garage, he slammed the driver’s door shut and stood shaking with fury in the elevator up to his apartment. He stalked down the hall, and fumbled angrily with his keys. Finally, he unlocked his front door and threw his work stuff down on the couch.

Just as he flopped down beside them, his phone rang. Somehow, he knew exactly who the caller was.

“Cas.” he mumbled into the microphone.

“Dean. I can feel your anger all the way from Ireland. What is going on?” Castiel replied. Dean shook his head and sighed with exasperation.

“Zachariah was a knothead and has a nasty pregnant-omega kink and bad timing. He fired me ‘cause I’m pregnant and mateless and assumed I would fuck him to keep my job. He thought he’d be able to keep me, too. He  _ needs _ me. But honestly, Cas? I don’t get why you even give a shit. All you have to do is take care of the pups. You shouldn’t give a  _ fuck about me _ . You don’t love me.” Dean growled, and swiftly hung up. He put hands down to push himself up, but a different pair of hands gripped his shoulders and shoved him back into the couch.

Above him stood Castiel, holy power filling the air with a current of electricity, full, black wings arching above Castiel’s back and head. His eyes were narrowed and glowing red at Dean. One of his hands rose to Dean’s cheek and gently wiped a tear Dean wasn’t even aware he had shed away. The juxtaposition of Cas’ soft palm and the fierceness in his body made more tears fall.

“I take care of  _ you _ , Dean. Our pups are an extension of you and I, so I will watch over them  _ and _ you for eternity. Right now, I will ensure that your state of mind is soothed and will put you to bed before taking care of this  _ Zachariah _ .” The way Castiel’s voice dropped an octave and had a slight animalistic tone towards the name made Dean shiver.

Cas would fix this. That’s what Castiel did. He fixed things, especially for Dean.

Apparently, Dean showed signs of approval, because arms were wrapping themselves around his body. He was easily and carefully lifted into Cas’ arms, bridal style, and carried off to his bedroom. Castiel tucked him under the covers, brushing his hair with a knuckle. Now, his wings were folded behind him and were shining from the sunlight bleeding through the blinds.

When Cas started to pull away, Dean quickly grabbed his hand. 

“Stay.” he pleaded softly, and Castiel smiled down at him. He walked around to the other side of the bed, and shed his beige trench coat and black waist coat. After he took his tie and shoes off, Cas slid under the covers and pulled Dean in close.

“Of course, Dean.”

**ΩΩΩ**

The next morning, Dean woke to french toast and a very smug Castiel. He is then informed of the curse the alpha put on his old boss. Dean is to file a lawsuit against Zachariah and Sandover, which he does later that day. 

Over the course of three weeks, Dean goes to court with an angelic lawyer named Balthazar. Despite his douchey appearance, Balthazar knew what he was doing. He questions the fact of the video feed of Zachariah’s office was “lost,” but luckily, someone from the IT happened to find a backup of it. 

The jury didn’t seem to approve of the “accident.” 

Finally, a final ruling came. Sandover was to fire Zachariah, and pay Dean a total of fifty thousand dollars every first Saturday of each month. Hearing the amount stunned Dean for a second before he jumped up and cheered. He had a feeling that, if Castiel were there, he would’ve planted a big, fat kiss on the alpha’s mouth.

A week later, he was sitting at his kitchen’s counter, his laptop and several fliers sitting in front of him. Beside him, Castiel was looking a one of the brochures.

“This house seems nice,” Cas commented, “It has five bedrooms and four bathrooms. It is 3,900 square feet, yet still looks fairly modest. It also has a three car garage.” After reading the specs, he showed Dean the house’s picture. Dean read some more, and saw that it was three stories.

_ Doesn’t show it _ . he thought, impressed. This might be the one.

“Save that.” he ordered as his doorbell rang. Castiel nodded and set the brochure aside.

“Would you like for me to get that?” Cas asked, but Dean shook his head.

“I’m not that big, yet.” he joked, a teasing smile on his face as he stood and walked through the hall towards his door. He paused with his hand on the knob. A scent was drifting from the hallway outside.

_ It couldn’t be… _ he thought, and unlocked the door as if in slow motion. Standing across from him stood a blonde beta, who looked very excited, but she wasn’t the one Dean was watching with wide eyes. It was the alpha with shoulder-length, golden-brown hair and familiar hazel eyes.

“Sam.” Dean breathed in shock. He watched as a smile lit Sam’s face, then how it quickly dropped into an angry frown after he caught sight and scent of Dean’s pregnancy. 

“What the hell is that, Dean?” Sam questioned, eyes quickly moving to Dean’s neck. Finding it blank seemed to anger Sam even further. “You got  _ knocked up by a random alpha _ ?” he raged at his older brother, making Dean flinch.

“Sam.” the girl chastised, and then Dean saw the matching mating marks on their necks. Sam’s mate turned to him.

“May we come in so we can hear your side?” She asked politely, and Dean found himself nodding then leading them into the living room. He sighed in relief when he found that Cas had disappeared.

Once they were seated, Dean sitting on the couch and Sam and his mate on the matching loveseat, Sam spoke up again, barely containing his fury. 

“Was it consensual?” he asked slowly, and Dean snorted.

“Of course it was, Sammy. You think that Dad wouldn’t’ve taught me how to defend myself?” This earned an eyeroll from his brother.

“Then who is the alpha? Do you at least know him?” Sam inquired, sounding very condescending. It was Dean’s turn to roll his eyes.

“Yes,  _ Mom _ .” Dean quipped. “I chose him mainly because he would be there for the pups. He’s a good alpha, Sam, and I’m hoping you are one, too.” His eyes flitted over to his brother’s mate.

“I’m Jessica, by the way.” she chimed in. “And he’s been well behaved, up until a few minutes ago.”

Sam ignored this, and pressed on. “I want to meet him. He’s here, isn’t he? I can  _ smell _ him.”

“Fine.” Dean snapped and got to his feet. He ignored Jess’s worried look and walked down the hall to his room with his head held high. He found Castiel pacing in front of his bed, and let his muscles relax.

“Your brother is very rude.” Cas said bluntly. Dean sighed and shook his head in disappointment.

“I don’t know what’s gotten into him. I practically  _ raised _ him.” Dean replied, walking up to Cas, searching for his comforting arms. He rested his cheek on Cas’ shoulder for moment, then took a steeling breath before pulling away.

“Let’s go.” he murmured, and led Cas out to join the others. When Sam laid eyes on Castiel, he stood with his shoulders back. He was in the stereotypically “alpha posturing” pose. Castiel seemed unfazed as he helped Dean sit back down.

“Who are  _ you _ ?” Sam snarked.

“Castiel.”

“Oh, so you’re one of those religious, omegas-are-just-breeding-holes? You don’t deserve my brother.”

Sam’s remark brought a low, warning growl from Castiel. Only seen by Dean, his wings began to fluff threateningly and spread across the living room, his last primary touching the walls on either side of the room.

“ _ Sam! _ ” Both Dean and Jessica gasped.

“What?” Sam huffed. “It’s true. Imagine what Dad would say, Dean. This knothead is just looking for a hole to fill.” 

Dean wouldn’t stand for this. Sam could insult him left and right, but Cas? Not happening. So, he once again got to his feet and let out the most feral growl he’d ever done in his life, his eyes bleeding to a rich, omega gold, his canines growing to their full length.

“What would  _ Dad say, Sam? Really?! _ Dad wasn’t ever there in your life. You  _ hated  _ John. That’s why you left me to him and cut all ties to him, even if I was one of them. Dad dying was the best thing that ever happened to me until Cas came along, so I don’t want to hear  _ shit _ from you about  _ either of them _ . John called me  _ broken _ , Sam!” With that, he took a deep breath and returned to his usual state.

“I want you out of here, Sam. If you ever want to apologize for being a complete  _ ass _ , you can find me again.” he stated calmly, then turned to his sister-in-law. “It was nice meeting you, Jess. Cas can show you out.”

With that, he stalked out of the room and returned to his bed. He sat there in an empty daze, until blue eyes peered down at him. Once he refocused, Dean saw a soft smile on Cas’ face.

“Dean,” the alpha murmured, brushing his hand through Dean’s hair, “you have the brightest soul I have ever seen. Even during hardship, it thrives brilliantly. It rivals even the archangels’ grace.” The evident awe in his words made a blush color Dean’s cheeks and neck.

“Gee, Cas, didn’t know you gotta kink for bright souls.” Dean muttered teasingly.

“Yours is the only one who gets me so fucking hot.” Cas purred, setting Dean’s face ablaze. It was apparently more of a joke, because Cas tilted his head at Dean curiously.

“Does foul language arouse you, Dean?” he asked, and Dean practically squawked in embarrassment, using his hand to try to cover Cas’ mouth.

“From you, yeah, ‘cause you say things like ‘foul language’ and ‘arouse.’” Dean groaned with mortification when Cas pulled his face out of reach, a cheesy, smug smile on his lips. A few seconds after Dean covered his eyes to try to hide, he felt warm breath on the shell of his ear.

“Perfect. I would very much like to have my knot in your ass. If you are up to it, that is.” Cas breathed, then sucked a hot kiss on the crook of Dean’s neck.  _ Oh, fuck _ . Dean thought as he allowed Cas to strip him. Next thing he knew, he was straddling Cas’ naked form, which was propped up against the headboard. Cas splayed his fingers out and trailed his hands across Dean’s almost-watermelon-sized tummy.

“Perfect.” he repeated, and Dean smirked as he slowly slid down onto the alpha’s waiting cock. With the help of Cas’ hands gripping his ass cheeks, Dean bounced up and down on the angel’s lap. When he reached the edge of his orgasm, he turned around, Cas’ knot snagging on his hole, and he got lost in his head, pleasure whiting out his senses. He felt him turn his head, then something warm enter his mouth as he came, Cas finally filling him up, but he was too fucked out to connect dots.

**ΩΩΩ**

It felt like it could’ve been a few seconds or a few hours before he opened his eyes again. His back was against Cas’ chest, and there were arms around his stomach. Cas was silent behind him.

He moved to look up at the alpha’s face, but something red and angry drew his eyes. He could clearly make out his front teeth and canines, as well as a couple of his premolars. In shock, he glanced up at Cas for confirmation. The blank look he received was enough for him to turn back around and think, making sure his mental block was up.

_ Shit. I did that? Why did I do that? ...Dumb question. Cas is the best alpha in the world, of course I would claim him. Shit, do I want to keep that claim? Would he reject it? Fuck. _

“If you reject it, it’ll heal in a few months.” he said flatly, reverting to his fuck all strategy. He figured that if he seemed like he didn’t care, Cas would be honest about his decision.

“I’m aware.” Castiel replied. Was he copying Dean?  _ I’m a bad influence on him. _ Dean thought, then nodded, not really sure why he was nodding.

“And,” Cas went on, “I may have marked your soul with my grace.” At his words, a fire seemed to ignite on Dean’s left shoulder. He quickly lifted his arm to investigate, and found a hand-shaped burn, his skin pink and blistering. Cas moved his right hand across to gently place it over the mark.

“I can heal the mark on your skin, but I can’t say the same for your-”

“No.” Dean said automatically. Cas had marked his  _ soul _ , and that doesn’t just happen accidentally. Even if no one would know the meaning behind the odd scar,  _ Dean _ would. 

But what did that make them now?

**ΩΩΩ**

A few weeks go by without addressing the marks any further, the pair too busy with moving Dean into his new house, and on Devil’s Night, Dean finds himself directing Cas with the decorations for the next day. Everything was perfect; not too scary for the little kids, but still creepy enough for the preteens.

But when they got inside, Cas gifted Dean a cauldron, which he claimed to be from a witch, saying it was for the candy. The smile on Cas’ face was ecstatic when Dean accepted it, but it quickly fell.

Dean was panicking. How could he have been so stupid? He had forgot to buy candy!  _ All the good stuff will be gone by now! _ By then, he was sitting at the mahogany dining table, hyperventilating. Cas seemed to have read his mind, because Dean found his face being cupped by Cas’ hands.

“I will find you bags of candy, Dean. Just sit here and slow your breathing. Go take a nap while I search. I’ll be back by suppertime.” Castiel quickly kissed the top of Dean’s head and disappeared.

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Dean sighed. Once he caught his breath, he took the alpha’s advice and slowly made his way up the stairs to the master bedroom. He placed his phone on its charger, then laid across the bed sideways, curling around his stomach slightly to make himself fit. 

He didn’t remember falling asleep, but when he woke up from the trill of his phone, the sun was setting outside his window. He stretched his arms as far as it could go and snagged his phone by the tips of his fingers.

“Wha’?” he mumbled in greeting.

“I found some candy. They’re full sized packets instead of the small ones.” Cas explained, unperturbed by Dean’s monosyllabic vocabulary. “Would you like for me to pick something up for dinner?” 

“Mmm.” Dean nodded, then cleared his throat. “Gimme some pie. Thanks, Cas, love you.”

Dean used the following seconds of silence to register his words. Wide awake now, he quickly back pedalled with: “OKAY-BYE-CAS-SEE-YA.” and swiftly hung up the phone. He sat for a moment, staring at his phone, then dashed to the bathroom, running through the main, French double doors and to the enclosed toilet and locking the door.

He sat on the toilet lid, head in his palms.  _ What the hell, Dean? _ he thought miserably. He’d known he was in love with the dorky alpha, but had vowed long ago to never admit it. He knew it would just screw everything up.  _ And now look at what you did. _

“Dean.” Castiel said slowly from outside the door. Dean remained still and silent, hoping he would just go away. No such luck.

“I can still open the door, you know.” Cas sighed.  _ Damn his heavenly powers _ .

Slowly, Dean unlocked the door and shuffled out of his hiding spot, looking anywhere other than Castiel’s face, or Castiel at all. Cas ushered him out to the bed, where he set the shopping bags down. 

“I have two things to say.” Castiel began, sounding very composed.

“You just said one.” Dean muttered back, earning a sharp, scolding glare. He quickly shut his mouth and shrunk even further into his engorged stomach, eyes low.

“I wasn’t sure what kind of pie you meant, so I got you a pizza. There’s an apple pie sitting in the fridge.” Cas went on, and Dean couldn’t keep a soft, pleased hum from slipping through his lips. When Cas turned to finally face him, Dean couldn’t keep his eyes off of him.

“Did you mean it?” he asked seriously, his own eyes glued to Dean.

“Yeah, I’ve been craving some apple pie all-” Dean began to rattle on.

“ _ Dean! _ ” Castiel roared, suddenly blocking Dean in with his arms, black, glossy wings snapping out behind him. Dean reared back into the bed at the sight of an angry god in front of him, and something soft began to shake against his arms. He dared a glance down, and practically shrieked when he saw brown, fluffy blobs that were half the length of his arm curling around his torso.

“Wings.” Castiel clarified, sounding rather shocked himself. He pulled one lightly, letting it glide through his pointer finger and thumb. “They look like an adolescent osprey’s set.” Upon further inspection, Dean noticed that each individual feather had a band of white at their tips.

“Well ain’t this just perfect fucking timing.” Dean groaned, making Cas roll his eyes.

“It seems that the aggressive posture of my wings manifested your own. I had had a theory, and it seems that it is true: my blood and grace has changed your DNA. It is turning you into a lesser angel.” Castiel informed him, “Although, your wings are a bird-of-prey’s, not the usual songbird’s. You will be a strong angel.”

Looking back at his new wings, Dean began to test them out. Like an arm, he raised one then the other, then curled them behind him.  _ An angel, huh? _ he thought curiously. But when he looked back up at Cas, the god’s face was hard again, obviously waiting.

“You haven’t answered my question.” he explained when Dean’s wings began to lower again. 

_ Oh. That. _

“Yeah,” Dean breathed, “I meant it. I just… wasn’t prepared.”

“ _ Prepared? _ ” Cas repeated, sounding incredulous, and Dean groaned in embarrassment and frustration.

“I’ve known for a while, but I just… I never expected to admit it. Ever. It just slipped out.” As he spoke, Dean didn’t look at Cas’ face. Instead, he watched Castiel’s wings. Upon closer inspection, he saw that the feathers were littered with white specks, making it seem as if there were galaxies trapped in his wings. Dean  _ really  _ wanted to reach out and touch it.

“Dean,” Cas sighed, “you need to rethink your self-worth. You weren’t going to tell me because you think you don’t deserve God’s love, but that is quite the opposite. I am supposed to love all equally, yet, somehow, you and our pups have forced yourselves into a special place in my heart. And I let you in, because I knew I loved  _ you _ , Dean, too.”

Dean was speechless after Castiel’s monologue. He just stared with wide eyes at the alpha.

“Are you shitting me?” he asked elegantly. 

“Yes, Dean, I’ve done all this just to send you to Hell.” Cas replied bluntly, and a laugh forced itself out of Dean.

“Are you learning sarcasm now, Cas? I’m not a very good influence-”

“Oh, shut up.” Cas muttered before leaning in and claiming Dean’s lips in a kiss.

When he pulled away, he kept a palm on Dean’s cheek, his wings shifting forward to rest on the bed on either side of Dean. Instinctively, Dean’s lifted and tilted their soft undersides in invitation. Cas’ face lit up in a smile, his other hand moving forward to run the pad of his thumb down Dean’s creamy white feathers, sending a shiver through his body.

“I’ll show you the many joys of wings later, but right now you need to eat the pies I fetched you.” Cas chuckled, smelling a little like a campfire. He released Dean, and offered his hand. Dean didn’t even have to think twice about taking it.

**ΩΩΩ**

It was early November, and Dean was curled against Cas’ side on the couch, watching an old Batman movie. He was fixing to doze off, but the rumble of Cas’ voice beneath his cheek stirred him.

“Word of our pups has spread all over heaven, and it has started a breeding frenzy. I need to bless every one of them, so I will be gone for a couple of weeks.” Cas sighed.

“Breeding frenzy, huh? When do you need to leave?” Dean asked, keeping his eyes closed as he listened to Cas’ breathing. Cas’ pause made him lift his head.

“Tonight.” Cas grumbled.

“And you’re just now telling me this?”

“...I don’t want to go. I’ve been putting it off.” Cas answered reluctantly, looking put off himself. “I will have my brother Gabriel stay here while I am gone. I’ll be home before Thanksgiving.”

Now it was Dean who looked guilty. He scratched the back of his neck as he mumbled, “Yeah, about Thanksgiving? Sam asked if he could come and I said yes.” Castiel cocked a brow.

“I only dislike him if you do, Dean. You don’t need my permission to invite your brother over.” 

“I know that.” Dean scoffed, making Cas chuckle as he stood. Dean quickly grabbed his arm, an almost pout on his face, since Winchester men don’t pout. “Now?” he groaned while Cas pried his fingers of his arm.

“I’m calling Gabriel down. I need to give him a few rules before meeting you. He gets excited easily.” Cas explained, not looking too happy over the fact that his brother is like a chihuahua. Dean sighed and released the alpha, turning his attention reluctantly to the movie.

He could hear Cas talk to someone in the other room, one voice deep and gravelly, the other chirpy and sarcastic. The voices grew quick, too fast for Dean, then stopped. He heard two pairs of footsteps return to the living room.

“Dean, this is Gabriel.” Castiel sighed. Dean turned his head to peer at the short, honey-haired omega, who smelled like candy.

“Hey, Dean-o. I’m your new babysitter!” Gabriel greeted as he plopped down beside him, conjuring up a sucker. He paused mid-lick. “If I’m babysitting a pregnant dude, am I a  _ grand _ -babysitter?” he asked the room.

Instead of answering, Castiel just walked passed him and sat in his usual spot, letting Dean wrap himself around him. Dean had a feeling this angel was an acquired taste.

“Aren’t you two sweeter than candy? And that’s saying somethin’, since it’s coming from me.”

An hour later, Dean was woken once again by Castiel talking.

“Dean, I need to go to Heaven.” Cas murmured above him.

“Did you die?” Dean mumbled, not bothering to wake fully. He heard a high pitched laugh behind him, and the unfamiliarity caused him to jerk up, wide awake. He looked back to see Gabriel grinning at him, then forward to look at Cas.

“I need to leave now, Dean.” Cas repeated. Dean let out a long groan and laid back down on Castiel’s lap. He heard the alpha huff, then suddenly felt his pillow beneath his head. 

“You poofed me to bed, didn’t you?” 

“Yes, Dean. I’m leaving in ten seconds if you want a kiss goodbye.”

It took two for Dean to pop back up and drag Cas to him. Once they parted, Dean spoke again. 

“Remember, we've got that check up on Black Friday to go to. Finally get to know the exact due date.” he said anxiously. 

“I'll remember. Goodbye, Dean.”

“Bye, Cas. Love you.”

Castiel's smile warmed Dean’s heart as the alpha replied, “I love you very much, Dean. I'll be back sooner than you'd expect.”

With a final kiss goodbye and a few strong beats of Cas’ wings, Castiel vanished from the room. 

**ΩΩΩ**

Eight days later, Dean was sitting at the dining table, watching Gabriel move about in the kitchen as he made Dean something for lunch. Originally, Dean had just asked for the stuffed shells from Sam’s Club, but Gabriel sounded very offended and started to make some from scratch instead.

“I’m starving over here, Gabe! Hurry up!” Dean moaned impatiently. He flinched when the back of his head received a quick smack. A plate of shells was set in front of him a second later. He quickly dived into it with a fork, mumbling a thanks to the archangel.

Gabe sat beside him with another plate of shells and began to eat as well. Once Dean slowed down enough, he turned to the other omega.

“Do you think Cas minds coming to Thanksgiving with my family and friends?” he asked a bit timidly. Charlie and Dorothy were coming, too. Gabe gave him a dramatic eyeroll.

“Hell no. Cassie is  _ enamoured  _ with you. Those alpha pups growing inside you are proof. I think you two are good for each other. He seemed so… lonely before you. He never had a break, even though the other archangels and I have told him we’re big kids and can take care of Heaven when he’s gone.” Gabe sighed with a shake of his head.

“The lonely meets the broken and suddenly they’re in love.” Dean chuckled in self deprecation. He saw Gabe give him a meaningful look.

“Yeah, but which one’s which?”

“Gabe, I can’t think too deep when I’m eating. Priorities, man.” Dean grumbled. Gabe laughed beside him.

“Yeah, well, little Cassie never really fit in with the older angels until we made him the new God. That was back in Columbus’ day. Originally, humans were just like betas, but then some virus came from the Americas and they began to die off. He made omegas and alphas to help get the population back up to a cozy 7.3 billion.” Gabe explained. Dean listened intently, fork sitting in front of his mouth, forgotten.

Gabe glanced over, and waved him off. “Eat already! You practically whined my wings off for food and then you don’t eat any?” 

Chastised, Dean went back to eating, but the moment he finished, he turned back to the angel. Gabe sighed deeply and sat back, gesturing for Dean to go on.

“What’s a lesser angel?” he asked. Gabe blinked, then put on his thinking face.

“I’ll give you the FootNotes version: it’s when something that wasn’t originally an angel becomes one, either from living a generous life and dying, or from being blessed by one of us.” 

Dean thought for a moment. “Are there angel dogs, then?” he asked. Gabe laughed.

“Yeah, there’s some winged pups out there. Where’d this come from?” 

When Dean found Gabe watching him curiously, he blushed, bringing his wings out shyly. It took a couple of hours for Cas to teach him to put them in another dimension, but he was glad he knew how. Those things got heavy.

“Holy  _ shit _ , Dean. I knew Cas’ dick was holy, but I didn’t know it could  _ bless _ you. How’d he do it? Is it because of the pups?” Gabe asked, leaning forward to touch. Dean’s wings fluffed and snapped away, putting a pout on Gabriel’s face. 

“Cas thinks having his blood in me is changing my DNA.” Dean explained, his face a firetruck red. “And how do you know his dick’s holy?” he questioned a bit jealously.

“Oh, please, Dean. That guy’s  _ way _ too dorky for me. Besides, I’m several millennia older than him. I’m no cougar.”

**ΩΩΩ**

Early Thanksgiving morning, the sun just beginning to stream through the white blinds and sheer, white curtains, Dean woke up to the sound of murmuring. He cracked one open to see a head of black, unruly hair bent over his stomach. He followed the head down to the neck then down to the trench coat-clad shoulders. 

“Papa’s here, my lights. I can’t wait to hold you in my arms. Your daddy and I love you very much.” Castiel whispered, and Dean lifted his hand to run it through the alpha’s hair. Castiel looked up at him with a soft smile.

“Good morning, Dean. I’m listening to their grace. You have a symphony in your womb.” he explained, and Dean’s other eye opened with curiosity.

“I have a feeling you would be able to hear them. Focus. What do you hear around you?” Cas asked, his voice lulling Dean into shutting his eyes and listening intently. He could hear the breeze rustle the few final leaves on the tree out back, the fridge buzzing downstairs, and the shifting of the feathers on Castiel’s invisible wings. He smiled at the last one, but slowly, something else began to grow in noise.

It reminded Dean of the soprano side of a choir, of wind chimes in constant loop, and of his mother’s voice. There were three of them; one was a bit lighter, almost happier. Another was almost as happy, yet more content. The last was slower, and somehow had a sense of thoughtfulness, of analyzing its surroundings. 

Dean opened his eyes and looked at Castiel. He could see the angel’s halo and wings fully now, and even a translucent swirl of a light so bright, it was more blue than white. Yet, it didn’t do a thing to Dean’s eyes. He had a feeling that, if he were a regular human and saw Castiel’s grace, his eyes would be burned out and his brain melted in a puddle beside him.

“I hear them, Cas. And I can see yours, but why can’t I hear it?” he wondered aloud. Cas chuckled as he got his feet, a hand tracing its thumb on Dean's stomach. In lieu of answering, he undressed, and sprawled out beside Dean on the bed.

“If you were to hear my true grace, your eardrums would rupture and your brain would vibrate into oblivion.” Cas answered blandly, and began to laugh at Dean’s disgusted squawk. 

A few hours later, when Dean had enough sleep to actually function, the kitchen was buzzing with two angels moving about at Dean’s direction. Cas had been a little reluctant to actually make the Thanksgiving dinner by hand, but he quickly got over it when Dean argued himself to tears. Dean was glad that their house had three giant ovens, because they had the turkey, stuffing, and green bean casserole going at the same time for a bit.

By one o’clock, the food was cooling off while a couple pies and the bread rolls were baking. Charlie and Dorothy had arrived at noon, and were sitting in the living room. When Dean had heard the doorbell, he looked over at Cas.

“What happens if Dorothy finds about who you two are?” he asked, a bit guilty for forgetting to tell him that Charlie figured it out. Cas cocked a brow.

“Nothing, if I find her trustworthy. If not-”

“He kills her.” Gabe shrugged as he set the dining table, which Cas had changed from their large circular one to a long, rectangular table. Dean quickly looked back at the alpha, who was frowning.

“I’m not going to kill her, Gabriel. I’ll just erase those memories.” he explained, walking with Dean to the front door. Dean opened it, and was quickly pulled forward.

Charlie was a lot stronger than she looked.

“You’re crushing me.” he wheezed, and Charlie quickly released him. She stepped inside, and her mate followed suit. Dorothy and Dean exchanged pleasant greetings, then Dean turned to Cas.

“Charlie already knows who this guy is, but, Dorothy, meet Castiel. Cas, Dorothy, Charlie’s mate.” he introduced, and watched as Dorothy blinked in surprise, then look to her mate and Dean.

“This is him? Your alpha?” 

Dean blushed, looking away. “Uhh, yeah…” 

“You know who I am.” Castiel said knowingly. Dorothy nodded and lowered her head.

“I heard Dean and Charlie discussing you. It wasn’t my place, so I never brought it up.” she answered humbly. Dean looked back at the alpha as he smiled, then gestured down the hall.

“Well, go take a seat in the living room. Dean doesn’t like being on his feet for too long, so I’m sure you don’t either.”

Dorothy and Charlie beamed at the pair, then did as instructed. Dean was fixing to follow, but another knock drew him up short. Quickly, he turned around and opened the door with a smile on his face. 

“Hey, Sammy.” he greeted, moving out of his brother and sister-in-law’s way. Jess lifted a container of cornbread.

“We brought goodies.” she informed cheerfully. Dean felt his mouth water.

“Awesome. Kitchen’s this way. Cas, can you get the girls? Lunch should be ready now.” Dean said over his shoulder as he led the others into the dining area then to the kitchen. Gabriel looked a little startled by Sam’s size, but quickly brought the last few items to the center of the table.

“You, gigantor, help Dean grab the rest of the plates and the silverware.” Gabe ordered, fussing about the table as the girls and Cas joined them. Dean made a face at the other omega, but did as he was instructed anyway. He hobbled through the swinging door, and went to the pile of wrapped sets of silverware that lay on the counter beside the fridges. He could tell Sam was thinking, because it was just a little  _ too _ quiet.

“You look really happy, Dean.” Sam finally said after staring at the plates in his hand for a few moments. Dean gave him a content, pleased smile and rested his hand on his brother’s arm. 

“I really am, Sammy. Cas is… the best damned thing I could ever hope for. And I’m glad that you realize that now.” Dean replied, and picked his stack up. As they walked back into the wide dining room side by side, he saw Cas, who was standing at the head of the table, give him a knowing smile. Dean dropped the silverware off with Gabe so he could set them out just how he wanted, and went up to give Cas a peck on the cheek.

Once Gabe had finished setting the table, they were allowed to sit down. Good thing too, because Dean’s feet were starting to swell up. Cas pulled a chair out for him, and he didn’t realize that  _ he _ was sitting at the head of the table until he saw Sam to his right and Cas to his left. Poor Charlie had to sit across from loud-mouth Gabe, but she didn’t seem to mind. She was leaning every which way to talk to Jess and Cas anyway, just as loud as he was.

As they dished out their warm food, they chattered away about random things, like the football game, the upcoming winter, and how Dean met Charlie and Dorothy by being the star of their party. But once all the spoons were returned to their dish, it went quiet.

“Castiel,” Sam began after he cleared his throat, “I’m sorry for calling you a religious freak. You can lead the prayer if you want.” His big, hazel eyes were putting the puppy dog look to the full 1.21 gigawatts. Dean glanced over at Cas, who looked rather amused. Dorothy elbowed Charlie when she stifled a laugh.

“You are free to lead, Sam.” Cas answered, leaning back in his seat.  _ This is going to be interesting. _ Dean thought with dread. He watched Sam nod, ever so serious, and lift his hands to the tip of his nose. Jess and Dorothy quickly followed, but the other three decided to watch instead. 

Charlie was laughing silently, her body shaking from the force of it, while Dean just sat slumped in his seat, cheeks flushing red. This was so awkward, and Cas had the nerve to gesture for Dean to pray too.  _ Every time I pray to you, someone gets pregnant. _ Dean thought loudly. Cas merely cocked a brow and let his eyes flash red.

When Sam finished the prayer, the trio quickly pretended to lift their heads from their own prayers and mumbled an amen. Surprisingly, Gabriel had even prayed. Dean made sure to remember to ask Cas about that later. Quickly, they began to dig in, most of them not eating much during the day to save room for the feast.

“Mmm, the’ cor’brea’ real goo’.” Dean groaned around his food. Jess smiled brightly at them as he swallowed. “Hope you guys can visit more often and bring some more of this stuff.” He sighed longingly, and took another chunk out of his piece. When Sam and Jess shifted and glanced at each other, he paused his chewing and looked at them. 

“Actually, we’re moving about thirty minutes away to the other side of the city. I already set up an office, and we’ve already bought a house. We’re driving down with all our stuff next week.” Sam explained, a kiddish smile lighting up his face. Dean was frozen in surprise, cornbread still sitting in his mouth. Cas had to lean over and tap the bottom of his chin to get him back into action. Chewing furiously, Dean was soon able to reply.

“Seriously?” he asked in disbelief, glancing between the mates. Jess nodded to him, leaning against Sam’s shoulder. Dean looked at them with wide eyes, then broke down. Tears poured out of his eyes, and he lifted his hands to cover his face as he sobbed.

“Dean?” Sam asked in shock as Cas set a reassuring hand on Dean’s neck. The pregnant omega peeked between his fingers at his brother and sister-in-law. He sniffled a couple times, leaning into Cas’ touch, before he finally spoke.

“For real? You’re really moving here?” he asked once again, and a nervous smile crossed Sam’s face as he nodded. “Is that okay?” Sam asked. “You’re crying, so I don’t really…” he said, and blew a troubled breath. Dean quickly nodded.

“I’m crying ‘cause I’m  _ happy _ , Sammy. And pregnant. These pups mess with my eyes, Sam.” Dean explained, exasperated. Sam quickly deflated and smiled back.

The rest of the meal went without any more big announcements, but Dean had a feeling he had one more up his sleeve. As Gabe served Dean his own special slice of pie, Sam stayed seated beside him. Cas went with Dorothy to turn the game on. When Gabe went into the kitchen to start cleaning with Jess and Charlie, Sam leaned forward.

“Is Cas going to mark you or not? I noticed that you had a mark on his neck, but what about you? I’m worried about you, Dean. I don’t want this guy to leave you like Dad and I did.”

Dean’s eyes practically bugged out of his head.  _ Way to be subtle, Sammy. _ he thought. He finished chewing quickly and cleared his throat.

“Cas is waiting for the pups to be born. He doesn’t want to damage them with his big knot.” Dean answered bluntly, trying to scare Sam away from any more questions.

But that didn’t work.

“Dean, Cas didn’t pray. You two just sat there awkwardly. What was that about?” he interrogated. Dean didn’t dare look up and nervously put another forkful into his mouth. This was his  _ brother _ , yet two girls he’d known since, what, May? knew more than his own blood. But seeing how Sam reacted the last time they’d met, he wasn’t sure how to tell him.

And then his savior walked in. Cas strolled up behind Dean, kissed the top of his head in greeting (and because he knew Dean absolutely loved it), then turned to Sam. 

“Dean wasn’t sure how to go about telling you, but I will put this simply. I did not pray, because I would have been praying to myself. I am not named after your God, I  _ am _ God. And Dean has chosen me to be his mate. I will defend Dean from any harm with all my strength and the strength of the Host. He is in safe, devoted protection here. I will do anything for him.” Castiel explained with all his righteousness, yet somehow still remained polite. 

The room remained quiet after Castiel’s confession, and Sam kept looking from Dean, to Cas, then back again. Dean watched as his face turned from disbelief, to “oh shit, is this guy for real?” Cas smirked at him.

“I know where your second mark is, Sam.” he said, almost evilly. 

“Oh my God - I mean… Dean, this is really Him?” Sam spluttered. “Wow, I mean… I’m sorry for ever doubting you, and I really admire the work you’ve done with Earth, and-”

“Sam?” Dean interrupted.

“Yeah?” 

“You’re rambling.”

“Right. Um.” he said, looking down like a chastised pup.

“Okay, big reveal is over - oh, and Gabe is  _ the _ Gabriel by the way, he’ll try to make you think he’s a badass - so let’s go watch the game.” Dean said dismissively, rocking up onto his feet. Sam quickly got to his, fussing over Dean, saying stuff about being careful or whatever, but Dean waved him off and tuned him out. He had his sights set on their cushiony couch in the living room.

Luckily, there was plenty of comfortable seating in their TV room, courtesy of the pups making Dean picky and sore, so the couch was left empty. He quickly pulled Cas up to the left side and gestured for him to sit. Castiel quickly obeyed, bringing a pillow to his lap. Dean groaned as he laid out on his side across the couch, head resting on Cas’ pillow. 

He watched about five minutes of the football game before sleep took over his brain.

The voices of Sam and Jess woke him a few hours later. They were whispered, aware of Dean’s sleeping form, but they were just loud enough to wake him. He was glad they did, because when he opened his eyes, he saw that they were saying goodbye to Castiel and Gabriel. 

Dean popped up as fast as his large stomach would allow him, and pulled the stunned mates into his arms. He sighed contently into their shoulders. 

“You’ll probably be busy with your new, hot-shot lawyer office and house, so I probably won’t get to see you ‘till Christmas time.” he said once he released them. “I’ll let you know when the set due date is, too.” And with that promise, he allowed them to show themselves out with a few more goodbyes, and a hug between Jess and Cas.

Dean later made sure Castiel knew  _ exactly _ whose mouth belonged on God’s alpha dick.

**ΩΩΩ**

Dean was squirming in the doctor’s chair once again. He should be used to this by now, since he had been here with Cas several times to check up on the pups’ development. But now he’d know the precise day of when they’d be due. Yeah, he’d gotten estimates throughout the pregnancy, but now it was late enough for better predictions.

Beside him sat Cas, leaning his elbows on the side of the chair, while Anna tapped away at the machine to his left. 

“You really don’t want to know the genders, Dean?” she asked with a pout on her face. Dean and Cas had decided to keep the genders a surprise. Dean didn’t want to assign gender roles for them. He didn’t want to make assumptions of their orientation before they were even born. So, he nodded enthusiastically.

But Anna glanced to Castiel. It’s like they knew something Dean didn’t -  _ oh. _

Instantly, Cas’ eyes were on Dean. They looked guilty. Dean was right. Castiel had found out the genders of their pups behind his back, and pretended to not know what they were every time brought up his excitement of not knowing on the ride there.

He was  _ pissed _ .

He got gracefully to his feet, somehow, and stood with his hands clenched in front of the doctor angel. She leaned back, looking nervous.  _ Good _ .

“Tell me the due date, Anael.” he ordered smoothly. She hesitated briefly, but soon nodded and turned to the screen. 

“December third,” she read out, but when she turned back, Dean was gone.

Like the last time he had used his wings to return home, Dean was in a fit of pure anger by the time he reached his room. Cas really went behind his back like that? Cas really  _ lied to his face _ like that? Has Cas lied to him before? Could he even  _ trust  _ Cas now? 

Maybe Sam was right. 

Maybe Cas was going to take his pups away and leave him feeling like a fool and mateless.

Dean let out a growl, wings flaring. They were a bit larger now, just large enough to be intimidating. Quickly, he pulled a suitcase from when he’d moved down from the top of the closet. It wasn’t the safest thing to do while heavily pregnant, but neither was being here when Cas got back.

He threw random clothing items into the bag, then went to the bathroom and grabbed all his toiletries. He zipped up the overflowing luggage, and angrily hauled it down the stairs. By the time he reached the end, he was out of breath and starting to sweat. 

As he took a moment to catch his breath, he looked outside to see that it was already dark. The best time to take a drive. But he was interrupted from his thoughts by rummaging outside the front door. 

Someone was outside, trying to not be heard.

“Cas, if that’s you, it’s not funny.” he called angrily, stomping up to the door and stupidly throwing it wide open.

“Cas?” he called again after a few moments of silence. This time, he got an answer.

“Don’t worry, I’ll have you calling  _ my _ name in just a minute.” an all too familiar voice said from the slightly rounded alpha standing in front of him.  _ Zachariah?! _ Dean gasped, and quickly slammed the door. But before he could lock it, something else slammed into him.

“Hello, little omega. Finally, we get to have some playtime without your big, bad alpha breathing down your neck.” a nasally voice spoke behind him, rubbing his crotch against Dean’s backside.  _ Fucking nasty ass… _ Dean thought, and quickly brought his wings back, sending the alpha flying from unseen forms. He felt something snap in them, but ignored the pain to fly off.

He only made it out to the middle of the street. His wings were effectively crippled when he needed them most.

Stowing the thought aside for now, Dean wrapped his arms around his stomach and took off as fast as his state would allow him. He heard the alphas behind him exclaim in shock, then anger, and take chase.

“Cas!” Dean called desperately. “Castiel!”

He ran through the barely lit streets for what felt like eternity. When Cas didn’t show up, Dean knew he would have to take action. He ran to the treeline of the woods, hoping to lose them in the darkness. He bolted over shrubs and fallen branches alike, even throwing some back at the, sadly, gaining monsters running after him. He saw Zachariah struggling to keep up, face beet red. But where was the other one?

He realized this a moment too late. Alistair came at him from the side, grabbing his leg as he tried to tackle him. Luckily for Dean, he was twisted to his side, landing shoulder first on the soft ground. He barely felt the pain as he wrenched himself into a sitting position, scrambling backwards.

“A lot of work for such a quick little fuck.” Alistair complained, panting, to Zachariah. When he caught his breath a few moments later, he took a menacing step towards the omega. Dean continued to push himself back and away, his largeness making him too slow to turn around and run again. Alistair followed him slowly, a sneer across his nasty face. 

Not being able to see behind him, Dean didn’t realize a tree was blocking his escape. When the bark hit his back, Alistair a mere three feet away from his feet, he let out a blood curdling scream.

“ _ Gabriel _ !” Dean screeched at the top of his lungs.

The archangel appeared in front of him, blade drawn and golden wings spread, blocking the alphas. Dean watched the back of Gabe’s head move as he turned it to look at the offenders. They were frozen for a moment at the sight of a person popping up where they clearly weren’t before, but soon caught whiff of his true scent. They glanced at each other, and stepped forward with a grin.

“Oh, please.” Gabe scoffed, and lifted his free hand. “I would deal with you myself, but I’m sure Cassie would much rather put an end to you. He might even make an example with your corpses.” He flicked his wrist, making them motionless with just a thought.

With the threat taken care of for the time being, Gabe turned to look down at Dean.

Dean gazed right back at him with wide, fearful, golden eyes.

**ΩΩΩ**

Castiel was in the war room up in heaven when he heard Gabriel break through his block on prayers. It helped him focus on what the other angels had to tell him. The demons were beginning to grow restless, and Lucifer’s hold on them was beginning to slip. A war between heaven and hell was beginning once again. 

Gabriel gave him a quick synapse of what happened to Dean, his infuriating happiness, his beloved mate. He straightened abruptly, eyes glowing bright blue and black wings snapping out, startling the angels around him. He had no time to give them an explanation. He had to get to his Dean and put an end to these rival alphas.

He called on Dean’s soul, and it openly showed him where the omega was located. He flew faster than the speed of light to reach the small section of trees about a mile from their nest. Dean had run all the way here, carrying their fledglings? His gaze swept from Gabriel over to the two very scared looking, frozen alphas. Seeing their faces and connecting their names to Dean made his blood freeze over. 

He beat his wings in aggression, and stalked up to them, standing nose to nose. He smelt urine come from the fatter one as he lifted his lips in a deadly snarl.

“You will pay with your lives for attacking my omega and young. You will spend eternity in hell, your tortures administered by Lucifer personally.” he said in a deep growl. Before they could take another breath, he lifted his hands to their foreheads and smote them without a second thought.

Castiel was standing in front of Dean before the fried bodies hit the ground. His blue gaze was too busy searching for injuries to notice how Dean’s wings fluffed and arched, showing their soft feathers for him to do as he pleased. But he did notice when Dean’s breathing grew uneven and how Dean turned his head the moment Castiel dropped to his knees, bare neck open for the taking.

“Dean?” Castiel questioned, confused by the sudden change of submissiveness. Dean glanced at his nose - not directly into his eyes - to reveal the glowing embers of omega eyes.

Dean’s omega side had surfaced for survival. And Castiel had no idea how long it was going to stay at the forefront of Dean’s consciousness. So, he very slowly and very gently rested his palm over their fledglings, watching Dean carefully. 

“I won’t hurt our pups, Dean.” he murmured softly. Slowly, Dean began to look back at him, or at least his face. Not his eyes.

“Very good. Now, let me check you over. I won’t let those alphas have a single bruise left on you.” he appraised, stretching his hands palm up. Dean hesitantly obeyed, but put his arms out for Castiel regardless. He was praised with a soft purr while Castiel ran his grace through Dean’s body.

His alula was snapped in half. He had instinctively used his wings as a defense technique. Castiel smiled, proud of his tough little mate. He easily mended the bone to its original shape, and healed any small scrapes and bruises on Dean’s soft, freckled skin. He was glad to know that, although a bit worried, their fledglings were perfectly fine.

“Let’s go back home, Dean.” he murmured, and slowly stood. He eased Dean back onto his feet by holding onto both of his forearms. He wrapped his arm around Dean’s waist, then turned to his brother.

“Place the bodies somewhere easy to spot. Send the public a message for me, but don’t make it too graphic.” Castiel ordered, and extended his wings and flew off after Gabriel’s “With pleasure, o’ Castiel.”

He found the path to their nesting place easily. He would always remember where it was. He almost let out a sigh of relief when the front hallway appeared before them, but quickly froze. A rather large suitcase was sitting up in front of the stairs, the handle still extended.

“Dean?” he asked quietly, walking to the blue bag. He stared at it for a few moments, but a nervous whimper from the omega brought his eyes up. Dean had his arms up to his chest, brown wings wrapped around him, and head down. He kept his gaze on Castiel’s feet.

Once Dean felt Castiel’s eyes on him, he shuffled up to the alpha, rubbing up against Castiel’s front. Castiel was confused for a moment, until he felt Dean’s hands trail from his chest down to his pants line. They would’ve gone further if he hadn’t stopped them, panting slightly.

“Dean,” Castiel sighed, “I am not mad at you. Your distraction won’t keep me from discussing this with you, but that will wait until you are better.” He took another steadying breath, then continued in a softer voice. “Now, how about you go upstairs? I will be up in a few minutes to tuck you in.”

With a nod from the pliant omega, Castiel smiled gently and kissed the top of Dean’s head, releasing him. He watched Dean hobble up the stairs, then turned to the entry of the dining room. Gabe was leaning on the side of the table.

“Placed them in front of the police station, knots removed - and still clothed.” Gabriel informed, and Castiel nodded in approval. 

“Thank you, brother. You are dismissed for the time being.”

The loud sound of shuffling in their room distracted him from the archangel’s goodbye, and he quickly flew up to investigate. Dean was pacing around their stripped bed, sheets in a pile on the floor. He watched, curious, as Dean assessed the bare mattress, and fluff the fitted sheet that was draped on the bed.

“Are you making your nest, Dean?” he asked. Dean turned to look at him with determination and nodded. 

“Need more bedding.” he grunted quietly, then growled with frustration at his little pile. Eyes widening at the noise, Castiel hurried to his mate’s side. He placed his hand reassuringly between Dean’s wings.

“I will grab all the blankets in the house if that is what you wish.” he promised, and a small little smile lit Dean’s face as he glanced gratefully over at Castiel. With his own pleased smile, he flitted around the house, ripping comforters, pillows, and sheets off the other three bedrooms - the fourth was the nursery - and dropped them onto Dean’s pile. He then went and raided every linen closet, grabbing every spare pillow, quilt, and towel he could find.

He waited near the door as Dean worked with the supplies Castiel had brought him. He placed all the sheets down first, folding it in a few spots, then rolled the towels up into tubes and made a circle around it. A few pillows were set inside the circle, then he covered them with all three comforters. He took a few minutes to put the remaining pillows in just the right spot, but he eventually nodded to himself and climbed in.

A few moments of silence pass, and Castiel shifted anxiously. Did Dean not want him to join him in the nest? The sound of his feathers shuffling made Dean lift his head and cock a brow expectantly.

Even his omega side was impatient.

With a bright smile on his face, Castiel approached the bed and crawled across Dean’s nest, mindful of the meticulously positioned pillows and towels. He scooted forward, making himself flush against Dean’s backside. He turned the lights in the house off, and locked the doors, with a thought. As Dean hummed happily in front of him, Castiel extended his ebony wing and set it across his tired mate.

**ΩΩΩ**

Almost two weeks go by, and Dean’s omega was still at the forefront of his mind. Castiel couldn’t ask Dean anything about the suitcase without having his overdue, pregnant mate rubbing himself against him. A few times, Dean had planted hot kisses on the mark he gave Castiel, and Castiel had to take a few steps back to not let the attention get to his head. 

Dean was supposed to be going into labor a little under a week ago. Castiel had a feeling it was because of the omega. He tried his best to show that Dean and the fledglings were safe, but each morning when Dean woke, golden eyes were still hidden under his eyelids. 

One day, when Castiel was forced to take action against the riots in hell, he stopped by Mary Winchester’s heaven. He explained who he was, and how Dean was doing - excluding recent events - and she began to cry. He smiled happily, pleased that Dean’s mother accepted him for her son, and pulled out two pictures he kept in his trench coat pocket. One was the newest picture of the fledglings, which she cooed over dotingly, and the other was one that Dean didn’t know he took.

Castiel had pulled a handheld Nikon camera out while Dean slept on Thanksgiving morning, and took a picture of the light beginning to fall across Dean’s face and round stomach. He looked so happy while he slept, and the fledglings had sung out when they felt their father’s presence return.

When he returned to Dean that afternoon, he had almost forgotten about the suitcase.

Dean’s living family visited the next day, Sam and Jess standing on their porch with nervous smiles as Castiel answered their knocking with a worn out face.

“Hey, Castiel,” Sam greeted, “is Dean home? He hasn’t called like he said he would. Is he alright? Are the pups alright?” 

With a sigh, Castiel opened the door wider to allow them inside. Dean poked his head around the corner, glancing from his brother to Castiel with apprehension. Castiel nodded to him and held out his hand.

“It’s alright, Dean. It is just Sam and Jess.” he said tiredly as Dean scampered up behind him, clutching his hand tightly.

Sam blinked in shock at the sight of his brother’s eyes, and Jess looked at him solemnly.

“He’s sought out his omega side to deal with whatever was threatening him. Even though the threat is over, the birth of our pups is still hanging over his head. He can sense your stress, Castiel, and doesn’t register that he is safe.” Jess explained, Castiel already knowing that she was a councillor for omegas, working alongside Sam most of the time. 

“Usually, there’s medication to bring him back out, but it’s not safe for pregnancy. It helps draw his consciousness back out, pushing his omega side where it belongs: in his subconscious.” she sighed sadly.

Castiel turned to Sam when he heard his voice lead Dean into the kitchen for a snack. Castiel didn’t even have to encourage Dean to follow, and he smiled with relief. He half paid attention as Jess went into more detail about omegas, since he already knew it from  _ making _ them, and listened in on Sam and Dean.

“You still like all this stuff on your sandwich? You’re so weird.” Sam chuckled, then silence.

“Dean… You know you’re safe with Castiel, right? He would never let anything hurt you or your family. And I know you really want to make him happy, ‘cause he’s your alpha, right?”

A muffled affirmative from Dean.

“Well, I think if you put your omega side back and come back to your regular self, he’d be  _ really _ happy. He’d be the happiest alpha in the world, and you’d be the best omega. You’d be the reason why he was so happy.” Sam rattled off, sounding pretty convincing.

It was quiet for another couple of heartbeats.

“I know, Sammy,” Dean said, sounding so broken, Castiel just wanted to go piece him back up even if it meant with some of his own pieces, “I’m trying to. I’m trying so hard to make him happy.”

**ΩΩΩ**

Two more weeks of golden eyes pass Castiel and Dean by.

**Author's Note:**

> I had started this story in December, hoping to get it out by January 24th. Obviously, that did not happen... But, please, if you liked this fic, leave a comment and some kudos! :D Feel free to ask questions!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [red4leader](http://red4leader.tumblr.com).
> 
> Notice something? Please comment with the error.


End file.
